


Everything Must Return

by Kimium



Series: Problem Solved [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Ambiguous father for Selena though, Crossover, Gender neutral pronouns for Corrin/Kamui, Hint of Lissa/ Lon'qu, Hint of Olivia/Henry, Localization Names, Look my self indulgence has spread to my FE fics, M/M, OT3, Post Revelation Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: Post Revelations RouteThe war has ended, causing Odin, Laslow, and Selena to return home. They never expected people from Nohr to show up in their world.Or where Odin leaves his two lovers with barely a note and the universe shows him why that was a terrible idea by having Leo and Niles accidentally end up in Ylisse two years later.





	1. Leaving is Hard, but Searching is Harder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Self Indulgence Strikes Again!
> 
> Okay, I've had this idea floating in my brain for months, but only now got around to writing it. I've toyed with multiple versions of this story, never sure how to frame it. I have to say, I'm pleased with the direction I went in, but oh boy I never realized how long ago it's been since I played Awakening. I had to look things up just to make sure I was right...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this story! I decided to not only write my OT3, but give a few of my "father" headcanons for Owain and Inigo. I admit, it was tempting to make Inigo, Chrom!Inigo, but I went with Henry because I love that little bean (despite his puns...).
> 
> Feel free to leave kudos and comments. They always make my day!

**Part One: The Break**

The sky was lit with fireworks, bright, warm, burning with every emotion from the army, bundled and bursting into the sky. Voices, boisterous, infectious with joy: joy of winning, joy of victory, but more importantly, the joy of being alive.

Odin leaned back, feeling the grass beneath his hands, cool and prickly. A cup of something was beside him. He wasn’t entirely sure what it was, but Niles had shoved it into his hands. If it were anyone else Odin would advise they get rid of the drink. Victory or not, that wouldn’t stop Niles from being mischievous. The last time Niles pranked someone the poor soul had been bedridden for three days. But Odin was willing to take the risk.

Smiling faintly at the memory, Odin picked the cup and sipped his drink. It was spicy and warm, burning pleasantly down his throat into his stomach. He took a longer swig, feeling warmer and warmer. The night breeze was cool and the drink welcome against the wind. Sitting outside was probably not his smartest idea, but it wasn’t his worse idea either.

A sigh, deep and harsh escaped his throat. Odin should be inside with the others, watching everyone celebrate, watching the two kingdoms truly bond. He should be there to hear tipsy speeches and feel warm embraces. He should be by Leo’s side, watching him, making sure he didn’t over do it. Niles certainly wouldn’t be as diligent. Without him, the balance was broken. That’s what they were, a balance for Leo’s hardworking, cautious, but sometimes naïve nature.

Well… not for long.

Odin drained the cup and curled over, holding himself, as though he was threatening to break. Leaning his head against his knees, Odin lifted his hand, examining the smooth skin, no mark showing. When he first arrived, the spotless skin lifted all sorts of hidden fears, fears his mother would whisper against him as she stroked his hand. But now… all it did was tug at his heart, play images of home in his mind.

Home. It was real. A reality they could grasp. Another world saved, two kingdoms at peace and a third one avenged. Their promise was completed, their task finished. All that was left was to leave, to say good bye. It should have been easy, but Odin’s heart ached, pulling and twisting with small tears ripping at the seams.

 Questions didn’t stop rolling in his mind: what would Leo do without him? Would he find a new retainer? Would he be replaced quickly? What about Niles? Who would get along with him? It had taken him so long to get Niles’ approval. Would someone new be able to do that? Get Niles to smile sincerely? Get his laughter without a jaded or sarcastic tint?

And what about him? Would the world slip away from his finger tips? Would the memories fade away until they felt like another life? Odin snorted. That was what this world was in a way, another life, or a dream. Here… he wasn’t real, just a figment floating along. Odin didn’t exist. When he left there would be nothing for them to remember him by. No history, no legacy, nothing.

It reminded Odin of a play Lucina once dragged him to, back when things were peaceful. Dreams or reality? Which one did the characters in the end fancy? At the time he had loved it, the mystery, the depth, but now it felt like a cruel slap to his face, paralleling his dilemma.

“Odin? There you are.” A warm body flopped against him, the smell of smoke, cider, and alcohol filling his nose, “Lord Leo was wondering where you flew off to. You shouldn’t disappear without our …explicit permission.” The voice dipped.

“Niles…” Odin shivered against his warmth, “I just desired some fresh air to clear the cobwebs from my mind.”

“Desired, huh?” Niles breathed against his ear, “Is that what this is?” He nibbled a bit at Odin’s lobe.

A shiver, this time from the wetness and sharpness of Niles’ mouth filled Odin. “Niles… you’re drunk.”

“Tipsy.” Niles corrected, “Like Lord Leo… well for now. Who knows what kind of foolish choices he’ll make with only me at his side.” Niles sighed into Odin’s ear, “He is getting a bit frisky with that archer prince.”

“Prince Takumi.” Odin supplied despite knowing Niles wouldn’t care, “We’re not the keyholders to his shackles. Lord Leo can pursue conversation and connection with whomever he wishes.”

“We aren’t?” Niles’ voice lit up, eyes widening in mock surprise, “My memory begs to differ. We’ve definitely held keys to each other’s shackles.” He leaned closer, pressing a wet kiss to the side of Odin’s face, “Maybe you need a… refresher.”

His hands danced down Odin’s bare midriff, his hips canting absentmindedly against Odin’s back. Niles let out a long, low moan, as his calloused finger tips dancing along slowly prickling skin.

“Gods, have I told you how horrible you are wearing this all the time?” Niles asked, “It’s so distracting.”

“Multiple occasions.” Odin muttered, feeling a flush fill his cheeks, “But Lord Leo…”

Niles hummed, “Lord Leo is just as distracted by your clothing as I am. I promise.” He breathed the last part into his ear. “Lord Leo cannot leave just yet… but why don’t we… get a head start?”

Odin swallowed thickly. This was a horrible idea. This… entanglement he had gotten himself in. He wished he could say it was an accident, but he had thrown himself into a relationship with Leo and Niles whole-heartedly. Many times. There was no one else to blame but himself.

If Odin was smart he’d brush Niles aside, find some excuse, scoop up Laslow and Selena, and figure out what they would do now that the war had ended. Instead, he turned around and grabbed Niles’ wrist. His gaze fell upon the single blue eye and eyepatch. Niles’ gaze was blown, nearly black, and his entire body looked strained. A slick smile filled his face and before Odin could stop him, Niles pressed forward, kissing him.

Their kiss wasn’t chaste. It was wet, slick, tongues curling together, teeth bumping as Odin fell back onto the grass, their angle changing. Niles fell on top of him, warm and heavy. Arms tried to wrap around each other, but they ended up tangled in a mess. Odin didn’t care. Deep down, he knew this was limited. Selfish as it may be, he wanted to savour every moment before it was gone.

“See? You’re eager.” Niles lightly canted his hips against Odin’s, “I can feel it.” He added breathlessly, sitting up.

Odin watched the saliva from their lips break, felt it cool against his lips. Thickly swallowing, he lifted a hand and touched Nile’s eyepatch. The leather was heated, firm, and clean. Niles must have changed his eyepatch for the evening. Not something he normally cared to do. Leo must have insisted. How long had it taken Odin to get to the stage where Niles let him touch the eyepatch? Let alone… Odin carefully sunk his fingers under the corner, the nail just barely grazing the skin. Niles exhaled sharply, his single eye widening, but he didn’t pull away.

“I can’t believe you and Lord Leo are always so eager to see under my eyepatch.” He softly said, “Though I can think of better things for me to take off.”

“It’s a part of you.” Odin ignored the last part, despite the heat circulating in his veins, “It’s nothing I’m afraid of.”

“Very romantic.” Niles scoffed, but Odin could see the smile on his face for briefly before he leaned back and pressed slick kisses to Odin’s neck, “But maybe we should save that and continue where we left off?”

His kisses tickled and Odin moaned, angling his neck, “Not out in the open.”

“Fine. Let’s take this somewhere private.” Niles agreed, his breath ghosting across Odin’s neck.

~

Some point in time during the night, Leo entered the room and joined them. Odin had lost track of when. Time had melted and blurred in his mind, only the feeling of pleasure, heat, and slickness remained and lured them to sleep. Lazily, Odin opened his eyes, feeling the barest tickle of sunlight. The room smelt heavy, sultry, thick with heat, but also alcohol. Gingerly, Odin inhaled and winced, particularly at Niles. So much for being just “tipsy”. Turning his head, to get away from the smell, Odin lifted his hand to shield his eyes from the sun, when he saw it.

The brand. Wiggling his other hand out of the covers, he touched the skin. It was really there, the brand not fading at touch. Carefully Odin pinched himself. The brand remained. Odin’s heart stopped. This wasn’t good. This wasn’t good at all. With dexterity, and skill honed from past situations, he slipped out of bed and ambled into the bathroom, shutting the door softly.

Washing his face, Odin tried to still his breathing, the racing in his chest. His hair was still a bright blond, not showing any signs of dulling, but if his brand was back, who knew what would happen next? They never really considered a time limit to the magic bestowed upon them, but then again, there hadn’t been time for details to be shared.

Shaking his head, Odin focused. That didn’t matter. What mattered was seeing Laslow and Selena, to see if anything happened to them. Glancing at the door, Odin frowned. The chance of being caught sneaking out increased if he returned to the bedroom. There was only one way. Climbing up on the counter, Odin eased the window to the bathroom open. Slowly he poked his head out, surveying the area. No one was there. With a bit of wiggling, he got his legs and torso out of the bathroom, followed by the rest of him. Silently he shut the window and raced over to Laslow’s tent.

The joy of being a male retainer with a female partner was Laslow’s private tent. A little silly considering what he and Niles got up to, but aside from stuffy tradition it was probably for the best. Peri was a bit terrifying. She reminded Odin of folk tales, about fairies or small violent sprites.

“Laslow?” Odin slipped inside swiftly, less he be seen by others.

“Odin?” Laslow turned around, wincing as the sun hit his eyes, “What are you doing?”

“I…” Odin wished he thought of the words to say, instead he raced over, thrusting his hand into Laslow’s face, “Look!”

“… I don’t need to see the bruises Niles or Lord Leo left on your wrists from last night.” Laslow muttered.

“No, not those.” Odin felt a flush fill his cheeks, “Can’t you see it? Or is this just a trick of my imagination?”

Laslow blinked slowly, before his eyes widened, “You’re… kidding me…” He reached up and touched Odin’s hand, “This… when did this happen?”

“I noted as I woke from my slumber.” Odin replied. “I raced over here to assert if you have any changes.”

If it were possible, Laslow paled and bolted out of his bed, racing to a small separate room. Odin followed him. Laslow was pressed close to a mirror, fingers running through his hair. There was nothing on top, but as he moved the strands Odin could see a bit of white. Laslow’s hand dropped numbly to his side.

“Laslow…” Odin started.

“We need to find Selena.” Laslow quickly said before he shook his head, “No, I need to find Selena. You stay here and find something to wrap around your hand.”

“Won’t that draw the eye more?” Odin asked.

“It doesn’t matter. You can make up an excuse.” Laslow replied, “Stay put.”

He left. Odin walked over to the bed and sat down, still feeling the residual heat from Laslow’s body. His fingers curled into the sheets. A small part of Odin told him to do as Laslow said, find something to wrap his hand in, but his body remained paralyzed. Every movement made his heart jump out of his skin.

When the tent opened, Odin nearly flinched and curled away, only to see Selena and Laslow. He relaxed, uncurling his fingers. Selena was scowling, arms folded over her chest. Odin took a quick look. Her hair didn’t look different, but Selena’s hair was the one that had minimal changes. She’d probably be able to get away with it, just having a more orange tone than a deep red.

“Laslow didn’t say anything.” Selena stormed in, “Mind explaining to me why I was dragged away from my tent?” Numbly Odin lifted his hand. Selena’s eyes widened slightly before she quickly composed herself. “Just this morning?”

“You’re correct.” Odin answered.

“Well, it must be a sign.” Selena concluded with ease, “We need to leave.”

Leave. The word stabbed Odin, harsher and more effective than any weapon. His body shook and Odin had to bend over a little, as though he would be sick. Tears prickled his eyes, stabbing him harder as he tried to keep them from falling. She was right. There was no need for tears or his childish reaction. He had known from the moment they arrived that their time was limited.

But Odin’s heart burned, aching, his mind replaying the night before. How soft Leo felt against his hands, how warm Niles was, how somehow the three of them tangled in a beautiful mess. The harsh reality of his situation felt like it was cracking the memory, draining the warmth and love from it.

“Odin?” Laslow’s hand was on his knee as he took a seat beside him.

“My apologies Laslow, Selena.”

Odin forced his voice to steady. The lessons, the ones that he had drilled in him since he was born slowly filled his mind. Overly emotional was not good. He had to balance his feelings with practicality. Like a good Prince.

“Odin… we don’t have to leave right away…” Laslow tried.

“No. It is crucial we leave soon.” Odin shoved the memory from the night away, all his worries and doubt tucked into a corner of his mind, “I cannot feasibly hide my hand for long. Laslow’s hair is changing colour. And someone will notice Selena’s hair changing too. The longer we stay, the worse outcome we will face.”

“... I see…” Laslow muttered, “I don’t have a lot. I can be ready within half an hour.”

“Same.” Selena shuffled.

“Shame.” Laslow softly smiled, “I promised I’d tell Lord Xander when I was leaving. But, I always knew if I tried… I’d be convinced to stay. I’d make an excuse.”

Odin’s heart crushed slowly. He could see Niles and Leo waking up only to find out he was gone. He could hear the denial followed by the sadness. But Laslow was right. In the end, he was a liar, saying he’d never disappear without a word. He couldn’t tell them. If he did the excuses would pile and pile.

A clean break, as his mother always said, was the best. Things would heal quicker. Hopefully, it applied to Niles and Leo. Odin closed his eyes and slowly gathered the pieces of last night’s memory, pushing them together in a mismatched pile of broken pieces, and held them close to his heart.

~

They left without a word, though Odin had hastily written a little note and placed it in the room he and Niles were sharing. Well… shared. No one stopped them. Odin was sure someone would, but the aftermath of the celebrating still lingered in the army. It was almost painful how easily they left.

When they reached the forest, Odin took one last look behind him. They were too far for him to spot the camp, but if Odin closed his eyes, he imagined the camp one last time. Reaching into his bag, Odin pulled out the sphere, smooth and blue, and held it out so they could all reach it. With a single blinding light, the scenery shifted, melting until they weren’t in a forest anymore, but rather standing on a thick root of the sacred tree.

Odin exhaled and dropped the sphere, hearing it shatter into a fine dust. Home. Back where they started. It was so quick it felt like a dream.

“We’re… back.” Laslow muttered beside him. His hair was back to white.

“First thing we should do is get you a cloak.” Selena poked his side.

Odin looked down. “Oh. Guess our clothes didn’t change with us this time.”

Selena snorted, “Feels like we were cheated out of a deal. At least give us our original clothes.”

Her voice was bright, but Odin could hear the sadness lacing the bottom. He didn’t point it out.

~

Niles woke to Leo pressed against his front, hair tickling his face, and a lack of Odin behind him. Groaning with sleep and the on-coming headache forming, Niles forced his eye to open and his body to turn. The space behind him was empty, the covers neatly pulled so they wouldn’t wake up. Frowning, Niles sat himself up, barely enough so he could look around the room. Odin wasn’t in the bathroom, the door wide open, nor was he in the tent. Did he get up early and decide to let them sleep in? How sweet. Niles smiled. He’d have to tease him about it later. Flopping back into the bed, Niles pulled Leo closer, closing his eye, letting sleep slowly drift over him.

The tent opened with light pouring in, followed by someone running into the tent. Before Niles could react, he saw Camilla bend down, her lilac hair tussled, her armour half on, and shook Leo awake.

“Leo, Leo.” She urged, voice all over the place, not the usual sultry coolness, “Is Odin here?”

“What?” Leo shifted, voice drowned in sleepiness, “Camilla?”

 “I’m sorry to wake you sweetie.” Camilla stroked Leo’s hair, “But is Odin here?”

“Odin?” Leo groaned and sat up. Camilla’s hand hadn’t moved, still stroking his hair, “No? Is there something wrong?”

“…I feared as much…” Camilla’s gaze dropped.

Niles felt his stomach twist. “What happened.” He demanded.

“Selena, Laslow, and Odin are missing.” Camilla spoke, voice firm, no wavering.

His stomach imploded. Niles felt a shiver down his spine, his lungs struggling to get air. Missing? But… there was no way something took them. The evil was gone, they were in Corrin’s little pocket dimension. That could only mean…

“He left?” Niles gasped out, ignoring the fact Odin wasn’t the only one missing. It didn’t matter. Odin was the only one he cared about, “For what?”

“I… we don’t know.” Camilla replied, “But Selena is gone too. Just a small note on her bed.”

A note? Niles scrambled up, dodging Leo’s attempt to grab him and Camilla’s attempt to steady him. He raced out of the tent, not caring that he was basically naked save for a pair of underwear he had hastily put on before he fell asleep. Heading to the space he and Odin were sharing, Niles stumbled inside, towards Odin’s bed. A note sat, folded and neat.

Something gave in Niles’ legs and he toppled over, nearly smacking his knees against the bed frame. Shakily, he reached for the note, swallowing thickly. His heart was pounding, the note a physical reminder of the situation he was in.

“Niles?”

Leo was beside him, way more decent, with a robe wrapped around his frame. His warmth helped the shaking stop, but not the pounding in his heart. With clumsy fingers, Niles opened the note. Inside was Odin’s scrawl, loopy and messy, but beautiful in its own way. Not that Niles was one to talk. His writing was still blocky, but improving.

_Dear Leo and Niles,_

_Sorry for not saying good-bye. Remember, no matter how far we are, I love you both._

_-Odin_

Niles blankly stared at the note, nothing coming to his mind. The last part was smudged, though it was hard to tell if it was from a misplacement of a hand or tears. Odin wrote left handed, something that always left his writing a bit smudged. Leo had tried to help, getting him notebooks specifically for left handed writers, even going so far as to teach him to write a bit with his right hand.

Not that it mattered anymore. Odin was gone. Just vanished from their lives. Nothing was left besides a note and the bruises on his skin. That… liar… he had said if he needed to leave he would tell them… Niles heard a choked sob fill the room, one he couldn’t tell if it was from Leo or himself. He hadn’t even given them an explanation or a good bye.

Everything was swirling inside of him, melting into a lump of grey matter. Niles wished he could just pick an emotion to feel, make this situation easier on himself, but he couldn’t. All he could feel was numbness.

“Niles?”

Leo’s voice pulled him from his thoughts. “Yes, Leo?”

“Could you… hold me?”

The request was so broken, so soft. It was hardly befitting a Prince, a great ruler and advisor to the Kingdom of Nohr. Niles didn’t care. He pulled Leo into his chest, holding him tightly. Leo’s arms in turn tightened around him, so tight Niles could feel the air squeezing out.

“Niles?”

“Yes, Leo?” Niles asked.

“Promise me… you won’t leave me.” Leo whispered.

It wasn’t the first time Leo had asked Niles this, but this time, the request was so much smaller, so much weaker than all the other times. Niles hugged Leo tighter.

“Milord, I told you this already, but I’m yours. My life, my being, all yours.”

Uncurling one arm from around Leo, Niles tilted Leo’s chin up and kissed him sweetly. Leo sunk into the kiss, returning it. They toppled onto the floor, Niles pinning Leo as they kissed. When he broke away, Niles could see the redness of Leo’s cheeks. It wasn’t just from their kissing.

“Kiss me again.” Leo commanded.

Niles easily listened. As they kissed again, he could taste salt mingling in their kiss, his cheeks wet.

~

**Part Two: The wound was almost healed. Let’s rip it open.**

“I’m sorry we’re going where?” Niles asked.

“We’re visiting Corrin, in Valla, to go over some trade details.” Leo replied, giving a look, “I told you this last week?”

He had? Niles folded his arms over his chest, “I sincerely hope we don’t have to jump down that canyon again.”

Leo snorted, “No, Azura gave me this.” He reached into a pouch and pulled out an orb. “She said we both need to touch this and it will take us to Vala.”

“Couldn’t we have done that the first time?” Niles asked.

“She didn’t have access to these the first time.” Leo replied, “Now, let’s go.”

“Just the two of us?” Niles asked, “How scandalous. What would the High Court say if they found out Prince Leo was leaving on a diplomatic trip with only his rouge archer as defense?”

Leo raised an eyebrow, “They talk about us plenty, trust me. This is barely a drop in the bucket. Now, let’s go?”

“I just have to touch it?” Niles asked, reaching out.

Before Leo could answer, a glow filled the area. Niles closed his eye and felt the ground disappear briefly from under his feet, before it returned. He wobbled a bit, his balance returning as he opened his eye.

Corrin immediately ran over to them, grinning wildly. “Leo!” They practically jumped in the air in order to give Leo a hug.

“Corrin…” Leo stumbled a bit, but hugged back, “It’s good to see you.”

“Same here.” Corrin pulled Leo closer.

Niles grinned, “Hey, where is my hug?”

Corrin looked over and sighed, “You won’t try to touch my butt again?”

“No promises.” Niles answered.

Leo looked over and gave a look.

“…fine I promise.”

Corrin laughed and went over, giving a hug. Niles accepted it. Corrin was slender, different from hugging Leo, but still pleasant.

“Now, shall we go back for discussion?” Corrin stepped away, “Azura is waiting.”

They were lead to the castle, Corrin happily chattering about everything. Niles fell a bit back, still scanning the area, even though he knew it would be relatively safe. When they entered, Corrin immediately whisked Leo away, giving Niles permission to wander around at his leisure. Eager to take the offer, thankful that he wasn’t expected to stand still for the entire talk, looming over Leo, Niles began to walk around.

He ended up at a shooting range. It smelt like wood and leather, with bows neatly set up, the quivers full. Grabbing a practice bow and some arrows, Niles fell into the familiar rhythm. Hours passed and when Leo and Corrin found him, Niles’ arms were slightly aching and his brow sweaty.

“Don’t worry you can have a bath before dinner.” Corrin brightly said, “Let me show you where your room is.”

Their room ended up being a royal suite, with a large king size bed, a balcony, gorgeous sitting area by a fireplace, and a bathroom with a high ceiling and deep tub. Niles gratefully let Corrin show him how to operate the bath, before leaving. The moment Corrin left, Niles turned to Leo, grinning.

“Well? Are you going to join me?”

Leo flushed, “Niles… I’m in a guest room in a castle that belongs to my sibling.”

“…So?” Niles asked, “We get up to all sorts of things in a castle that technically belongs to King Xander.”

“…fine.” Leo huffed, “But only because I want a bath.”

~

They somehow made it to dinner on time. Corrin simply beamed at seeing them, but Azura raised an eyebrow. Niles resisted the urge to grin, and pulled Leo’s chair out for him, letting him sit before he took a seat. Dinner was promptly served, Jakob and Felicia bringing everything in. Niles couldn’t help but smile at that. No matter where Corrin was, Jakob would follow. It made him respect the butler.

“So, how have the others been?” Corrin asked.

“Xander is busy with meetings and diplomatic dinners.” Leo replied, “We’re trying to give the autonomy to many nations and groups, but the process is slow. Camilla helps with relations and Elise goes with her when she’s not studying with medics.”

“What about you?” Corrin pressed.

“I’m stuck with paperwork and the occasional meeting.” Leo answered.

“And Hoshido?” Azura asked.

“We’re sending people back and forth.” Leo took a sip of wine, “They send their love and hellos.”

“I’m glad.” Corrin beamed, “We’ll have to visit them soon.”

“Indeed.” Azura nodded, “I’d like to see Hanami this year.”

That was the flower viewing festival, right? Niles didn’t speak, less he make a mistake. Their conversation fell, the clanking of knives and forks against plates filling the room. Corrin was shuffling, glancing at Azura every so often. Niles chewed silently. There was something Corrin wanted to say. Perhaps wedding announcements? It would be good to see at least one royal sibling find love…

“Leo… I…” Corrin steeled their posture, straightening their shoulders, “I heard about… Odin.”

Niles felt a shiver run down his spine. That name… when was the last time he heard it? Two years ago? It felt so long ago. The memories muted with time and oppression. His hand clutched under the table, nails digging into his palm.

“And…” Corrin was slowly speaking, gaze firmly held on Leo, “I was just wondering if… you were going to get another retainer?”

It was a justified question. They were lucky that travelling to Valla, where there was a smaller margin of attack, but it hurt him. Niles tried to think of a new person, someone to get used to, someone to fight with, trust… his heart twisted and pulled at the idea.

“Corrin… you know we’re too busy with…”

“You always say that.” Corrin cut Leo off, “You, Xander, and Camilla. You’re always saying you’re busy with the kingdom, but…”

“We are!” Leo snapped, eyes narrowing, “Corrin, I know you have good intentions, but just…”

“You just miss Odin?” Azura softly asked.

Miss… Niles watched Leo choke back a gasp, his eyes widening. His balled into a fist, clenching and unclenching until it dropped uselessly at his side.

“No. I don’t.” Leo answered, voice low, “If you’ll excuse me.”

He left. Niles stared for a moment before he whipped his head at Corrin and Azura, giving a small nod of apology, and raced off, back to their guest room. Leo was sitting on the bed and didn’t look up when Niles burst into the room. Closing their distance, Niles sat down beside Leo, hesitantly lifting his arm, wanting to curl it around Leo’s shoulders. That’s what people did for comforting, right? Camilla always did it and Elise seemed to like it, but did Leo?

“Milord…” Niles wished he knew what to say.

“I’m sorry Niles.” Leo stood up, “That was… childish of me. I do hope Corrin and Azura aren’t upset?”

“No, they aren’t.” Niles numbly dropped his arm.

Leo sucked in a breath and ran his fingers through his hair, “Could you… give me a moment? Go back to dinner. I’ll return in a bit.”

Right. Niles stood up, staring at Leo’s back, wishing his back revealed all. It would be so much easier if Leo just spoke what was on his mind.

“Leo…” Niles edged closer.

“I know you’re worried, and for that I thank you.” Leo turned so they were facing each other, “But please Niles, it’s okay.” A small smile graced his face, “I just want to figure out my apology.”

“If you say so…” Niles muttered before leaning closer, “I’ll inform them.”

Smoothly, and as quick as he could, Niles pressed a kiss to Leo’s lips, tasting the wine and fish, before darting away.

~

That evening, Leo slowly snuggled closer into Niles, pressing his face against the crook of Niles’ neck. Niles easily pulled Leo tighter, making sure to hold his lord tightly as Leo shook silently against him.

~

A next few days passed softly, with Leo mainly in meetings and Niles exploring. They still had a chance to get out of the castle together, Corrin or Azura showing them around. Apparently, some people escaped the destruction of the land and were slowly rebuilding. The town was barely a town, yet seeing the people bustle around definitely lifted Leo’s spirit. Niles could see it in the curve of his shoulders and hear it in the tone of his voice.

The peacefulness was appreciated, but Niles couldn’t help but feel relieved when their time ended. With nothing to do he was slowly withering away. Training could only do so much and Niles strangely found himself eager to return. There were new archers to over see, villages to visit, and the occasional quick make outs in libraries and crooks in the hallways with Leo.

“Thank you for coming.” Azura politely said, giving a bow, “Please visit us again.”

“Of course,” Leo nodded, “And perhaps if you’re not too busy you can visit us for the Spring Festival?”

“I wouldn’t miss it!” Corrin answered, grasping Leo’s hands, “And…” They leaned closer, “I’m sorry Leo, for…”

“It’s okay Corrin.” Leo smiled and hugged them, “Please take care.”

“I will.” Corrin parted, handing Leo an orb, “Safe trip home.”

Leo rolled his eyes, “Teleporting isn’t dangerous. It’s point A to point B.”

“Right, right.” Corrin laughed, “Still, the sentiment remains.”

Leo turned to Azura, “I’ll see you again Azura. Take care too.”

“Thank you, Leo.” The singer said, her gaze falling on the orb, furrowing.

Niles tilted his head. Was there something wrong? Leo didn’t notice. He turned to him and lifted the orb. “Niles, let’s go.”

“Right.” Niles reached out.

“…Wait!” Azura suddenly said.

“What?” Niles asked as his hand touched the orb.

Her eyes widened and she spoke, but it was too late. The area disappeared, evaporating in a swirl of light, Azura’s voice lost. Niles felt the ground disappear from under his feet, only to reappear later. Wobbling, he opened his eye, and looked around.

They were in a grassy field, bright, warm, with tall trees. The sky was blue and clear. Niles stared. This wasn’t Nohr, with it’s dark forests and mainly overcast days. Something was wrong. He could feel it. Inhaling Niles frowned. The air was clean, tasting lighter. Were they in Hoshido? Did Corrin accidently give them the wrong orb? Was that what Azura was trying to say?

“Niles…”

“Leo!” Niles whipped his head around, shoving his thoughts away.

Leo was standing dazed, the orb already shattered, disappearing in the wind. His brow was furrowed and Niles could see him biting his lip. In front of him was a sign, stuck in a dirt road Niles hadn’t spotted before. Briskly, Niles walked over, so he could see the sign. The writing was unfamiliar. Niles frowned. It was definitely not writing from Nohr… but it also wasn’t writing from Hoshido. Sure, he couldn’t read the native language from Hoshido, but he recognized the characters.

“I think… something went wrong.” Leo said, confirming Niles’ fears.

~

**Part Three: Nothing Ever Really Disappears Forever**

Inigo adjusted his sword one last time before exiting his room. Olivia was already in the hall, humming gently as she adjusted some silk around her waist. It was a gift from Henry, a spell woven in to give some protection. Inigo smiled when she spotted him.

“Inigo, sweetie, you’re ready.” Olivia gently touched his arm, “You look lovely.”

He shifted, feeling the fabric around his warms move with the breeze, the large metal hoops around his wrists jingle. “Only because you made this.”

“Nonsense sweetheart.” She shook her head, “It really suits you.” She stepped away, “Are you ready?”

Was the option to just run and hide still available? Inigo held that thought, “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Just remember, the music will help keep your beat.” Olivia said, “Let the sound guide you.”

Right. The words she always said. Inigo nodded, “Let’s get going before everyone gets too drunk to enjoy our dancing.”

Visiting Regna Ferox was always at least a twice a year thing. Though, with the increasing relationship building, Inigo had found himself visiting for more diplomatic reasons. This night, however, was a night of festivity for spring. One everyone was taking advantage of by eating, drinking, and enjoying each other’s company. The high light though, was the fact Inigo and Olivia were present. It came as no surprise when they were asked to dance, something Inigo was determined to do with his mother.

Entering the hall, Inigo smoothly passed the crowd, enjoying the yells of encouragement. The heat from all the bodies and his own nerves made him extremely glad he was wearing something light.

Walking on the stage, Inigo focused, remembering all the practicing they had done. Closing his eyes, he listened as the band began to play, starting their tempo. Getting lost in the sound, Inigo smoothly started. Twirls, fast foot work… slowing down… Inigo got lost in the rhythm, all of his nerves flying out the window. He gazed at his mother and smiled widely, hand going to the sword at his side, smoothly pulling it out. It was dulled and ornate, the only purpose for the dance.

Sweat poured, but Inigo felt alive, his blood singing. The end of their performance was soon. Just another twist, another twirl… his hand grasped his mother’s as their swords gleamed in the light, before they twirled away, finishing.

Inigo’s chest was rising as he gasped for air, a smile widely plastered on his face. Bowing at the applause, he reached for his mother’s hand, grasping it tightly, ready to bow with her, but the door to the hall burst open, a guard racing in. Immediately both Flavia and Basilio stood up.

“What’s wrong soldier?” Flavia asked.

“W-we… we have… unknown people a-at the border.” The guard gasped out.

Unknown people? Inigo felt his heart twist. Plegian soldiers? It felt impossible. Ever since the war ended, Plegia was doing it’s best to mend relations. Though… Inigo supposed it didn’t mean people couldn’t stray. Perhaps these were deserters or bitter people, unwilling to accept the peace.

“Have they tried to attack us?” Flavia pressed.

“N-no sir.” The guard shook his head.

“Good.” Flavia sighed, “How many people?”

“Just two.” The guard replied.

“… they could just be wanderers or travellers… still… no one passes this border without our knowing.” Flavia reminded him, “Go, try to detain them. We’ll be out shortly.”

The guard bowed and raced out. Inigo’s heart twisted when Flavia turned to him, “Sorry kiddo, guess we got to cut your applause short.”

“It’s okay.” Inigo sighed.

“Good.” She smacked his back, “Now, go grab a sword and come out with us to see what the commotion is about.”

Wait. Him? Inigo looked at what he was wearing, “I’m still in my dancing outfit…”

“Your mother went to war in a dancing outfit and she is fine.” Basilio reminded him.

Inigo held his tongue about proper armour and nodded, “Very well. I’ll return shortly.”

He raced to his room, heart pounding all the way. Hopefully this was all a misunderstanding, that the people were just travellers unaware of the new border laws, and he could return to the celebration. Grabbing his sword, Inigo raced back out, towards the front of the fortress.

The evening air was cool, but welcomed against his overheated skin. Inigo spotted Flavia and Basilio and ran up towards them, to the gate of the fortress, to see who they had detained.

His blood froze and his hands stiffened, causing him to almost drop his sword. This… was impossible… clearly, he was dreaming. Inigo shivered and tried to pinch himself. Nope… still here… they hadn’t spotted him, but it was only a matter of time. Maybe, if he angled himself towards the shadows…

“Okay, okay we’re here!” Basilio bellowed, walking down.

Crap. Inigo froze as Leo and Niles looked over, their gazes immediately falling on him. Inigo shivered and prayed to Naga they wouldn’t call his… name out. Not here.

“New border laws.” Basilio continued, “Sorry fellows.”

“Border laws?” Leo mused, his gaze dropping from Inigo, “I’m sorry. We come from a far and are a bit lost. We were unaware of these laws.”

Inigo choked back a laugh. Far and lost indeed.

“Doesn’t change the fact we need some documentation.” Flavia gave a grin. “You boys have that, right?”

Leo’s eyes widened and he shuffled. Inigo almost felt bad. How ever the two had landed in his world, misfortune seemed to be following them. There would be no way they’d have the documentation.

“I’ll take your silence as a no.” Flavia sighed, “Very well, guess we’ll have to detain you and decide your punishment for breaking the law.”

Crap. Inigo couldn’t just stand here and watch that happen. It would leave a sour taste in his mouth. Swallowing, he stepped forward.

“Flavia, Basilio?” His voice was smooth. Good. They both turned. Leo and Niles’ gazes bore into his skin. Inigo braced himself, “I think there is a misunderstanding. Perhaps, we can talk about this, in private, like civilized people?”

Please work. Please work. Inigo hoped he didn’t have to explain himself in front of the guards. That would circulate more rumours. And here the rumours were finally dying down after two years. So much for that.

“…very well.” Flavia conceded before she turned to Leo and Niles, “Behave, or we’ll have to get ugly, and just so you know,” She tilted a hand towards him, “As pretty as he looks right now, I’ve seen him hack heads off in the battle field.”

Inigo held his tongue, threatening to inform her that, they, in fact, had seen the exact same thing. Niles’ mouth twitched and Inigo was sure he thought the same thing.

“Very well. We accept.” Leo nudged Niles.

“Good. Lead the way.” Flavia ordered Inigo. “To the purple room.”

The purple room was just a room named because of the confusingly large amount of purple furniture and décor. Inigo was not sure where they got all the stuff, but he was never going to find out. No one knew the exact story. Not even Basilio and Flavia.

“Right. Please, follow me.”

They walked in silence, Inigo’s heart beating harshly. As they head to the room, he saw Olivia, eyes wide, staring at him, as they passed. Inigo tried to give her a comforting smile, but it probably came across as strained.

Locating the room, Inigo walked inside, heading to a corner, letting the rest file in. Basilio gestured to the table, “Take a seat.”

Leo and Niles did silently, sitting together. Inigo curled closer to the corner, hoping he also didn’t have to sit. Basilio looked at him and sighed, “You too.”

Great. Inigo forced himself to move, his legs feeling clunky, a departure from his dancing not fifteen minutes ago. Sitting down, he waited for Basilio and Flavia to sit too, but they remained standing, arms crossed.

“Well? You said it was a misunderstanding, please, explain.” Flavia ordered.

“Um…” Inigo swallowed, “Remember when… we disappeared for a while?”

“Distraught Olivia crying every night she came to visit us, yeah we’re aware.” Basilio dryly reminded him.

Great… Inigo winced.

“Some strange story of spending time in another world? Fighting another war?” Flavia continued before looking at Leo and Niles, “Are you telling me these two are from that other world?”

“Yes.” Inigo was grateful he didn’t have to say more.

“I thought it was difficult to travel from here to there.” Flavia’s eyes narrowed before she shot a look at Leo and Niles, “Well? Explain how you got here.”

Leo blinked, but Niles answered, “Honestly, one moment we’re holding an orb and the next we’re in a field.”

“An orb?” Inigo couldn’t help but blurt out, “Where did you get that?”

Niles levelled a look at him, “Hopefully from a different place than you got yours. Otherwise that would imply you stole.”

“We didn’t steal anything.” Inigo grumbled, “But, if I had to guess, either Corrin or Azura gave you one?”

Niles glared and Inigo sighed, “I’m right, huh? So, you were visiting and instead of returning home you landed here.”

“You know.” Basilio cut in before something could start, “You two are very damn lucky. Normally your story wouldn’t hold a candle against a paper fan, but with Inigo here to back your story up, we believe you.”

“Thank you.” Leo calmly said, hand disappearing under the table. A moment later Niles flinched and Leo’s hand returned. No doubt he had pinched him.

“Right. Thanks.” Niles muttered.

“Now that we settled that, we’re going back to the party.” Basilio said, “Take care of them Inigo.”

Wait. What. “ME?” Inigo asked.

“Well, you obviously know them and therefore they aren’t a threat. Besides, if they do anything it will be half your responsibility, so take care.” Flavia said, “Now, there is a tankard of ale with my name on it. Let’s say you and I have a little contest.” She grinned at Basilio.

“Oh no woman, you’re not going to best me...”

They left. Inigo sat, resisting the urge to reach out to them, but it was too late. He was now alone in a room with Leo and Niles. Time to face the questions. He stood up.

“Follow me.”

“Now, now, wait a moment Laslow.” Niles snapped, “Or was it Inigo? Sit your ass down.”

“We’re not doing this here.” Inigo sighed, “Despite how private this room appears, it is still within range of the guards. We’ll go somewhere truly private to sort this out.”

“…very well.” Leo agreed.

Good. If Inigo could stop some rumours, the better. It was a futile attempt in the end, but every little bit counts. Walking out of the room, Inigo meant to turn down the hall, but ran into Olivia, nearly knocking her over. Immediately he grabbed her arm.

“Ah, sorry Olivia.” Inigo gave a small smile, “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She steadied her stance before spotting Leo and Niles, “Are these the…?”

“Yes.” Inigo confirmed quickly, “We’re just going to have a little chat, okay? I’ll be back soon.”

Olivia frowned lightly, but nodded a second later, “Okay. I’ll see you later.” She leaned up and pressed a kiss to the side of his face.

Inigo smiled and watched her race off before turning to Leo and Niles, who were staring at him. Leo with a slightly dazed look and Niles with a wide grin.

“She’s cute.” Niles commented, “And here I thought you were bad with women.”

“Xander always said women would turn you away…” Leo muttered, as though he were suddenly doubting his brother’s word.

Inigo’s face burned. Oh, Naga no… “That’s not… it’s honestly not what you’re thinking. Let’s just… we got other things to discuss.”

He hurried down the hall, ignoring whatever comment Niles made. Making his way back to his room, Inigo let them come in, before he shut the door. “Sorry, I’m certain no one will hear us here.”

Niles’ eye lit, but Leo took over, less something else inappropriate be said, “You three left. Without a word. Barely a note.”

“I know.” Inigo exhaled, “But our job was done.”

“Your… job?” Leo raised an eyebrow.

“We… the three of us, were asked by this mysterious man who only gave his name as Anankos to help him find his child and save the world. We did that and thus we had to leave.”

“Anankos… the same being that possessed my father?” Leo raised an eyebrow.

“… we met the remnant of him before he was corrupted.” Inigo clarified.

“And you had to leave as soon as you finished helping us?” Leo pressed.

Inigo could hear it, hear the strain in Leo’s voice, the tone dipping, his eyes narrowing. Suddenly he seemed like a lost child, only able to take the sadness and horrors of the world. Inigo’s heart burned. Leaving abruptly, no matter how hard he had tried to justify it, wasn’t good either. Really, there was no perfect way for them to have left. Still…

“We wanted to return home.” Inigo told Leo softly, “Back to our families. To our friends. To everything we know and love. I’ll admit… we should have handled our departure better, but… we wanted to keep our origins secret. Anankos changed our appearances, to help us blend in a bit better. If we had stayed… you would have found out. So, we left.”

Leo opened his mouth, but then closed it. Inigo shuffled, wishing their conversation would end. Now that he had finished talking, his heart was pounding again, straining against his chest. All Inigo wanted was the day to be over, snuggled back in bed, but he had promised Olivia he’d return and frankly, he didn’t want to leave Leo and Niles unattended.

“So… is Odin here?” Leo finally asked.

Inigo swallowed, “No, he isn’t. We’re in Regna Ferox, which is sort of midway between Plegia and Ylisse. Odin is in Ylisstol.”

“How far is Ylisstol from here?” Leo pressed.

“At least a couple days.” Inigo replied.

“Very well. Show us the way to go and we’ll leave.” Leo firmly said.

Oh no. Even if he did, the couldn’t just… see Owain. Not without jumping through some hoops. Inigo’s eyes widened and he shook his head.

“No, please, wait Lord Leo. First, it’s late and no doubt you’re tired. I’ll make sure you two have a room for tonight. Also,” He swallowed, “I’m leaving here tomorrow anyways, heading back to Ylisstol. We can go tomorrow together.”

“… fine. I accept.” Leo easily agreed.

Good. Inigo let out a long breath, “Thank you. Now, I should probably tell you a bit about where you are. We’re in Regna Ferox, which is currently ruled by the Eastern Khan. You met her. Her name is Flavia.”

“I see.” Leo nodded, “And the man?”

“He’s the Western Khan, Basilio.” Inigo answered, “Who rules is determined by a competition, a fighter chosen to represent the Eastern and Western Khan respectfully.”

“I’ve been hearing about a celebration and ale.” Niles added in, voice light. “Is that why you’re dressed so… loosely?”

… Inigo sincerely hoped he meant loose as in his clothes slightly flowy and pants loose. “We’re celebrating the spring, in hopes of good planting and harvest. I was dancing. I… dance here occasionally. Which, speaking of, let’s return. You must be hungry and the food tonight is abundant.”

He turned to leave, but Leo stopped him with one more question. “Your name, it’s Inigo here?”

“Inigo is my real name.” He answered slowly, “We went under alias while we served you. It was something Anankos insisted upon.”

“So, Odin’s name isn’t Odin?”

“…no, it isn’t.” Inigo honestly replied, turning to look at them, “His name is Owain. And Selena’s name is Severa.”

“… I see.” Leo exhaled slowly, “Should I call you by your real name?”

Inigo blinked at the question. Honestly… did it matter in the end? “It is up to you milord.”

Leo nodded and Inigo took it as a sign to leave. Exiting, he led them back down the hall, towards the activity, but stopped. Olivia was outside, leaning against a pillar. As soon as she spotted them she raced over.

“Inigo!”

“Olivia.” Inigo ignored the snickering and low whistle from Niles, “Sorry we took so long. You didn’t have to wait.”

“Nonsense. Everyone wants to talk to the two of us anyways.” She said before glancing over Inigo’s shoulder, “Hello.”

“Hello miss.” Niles grinned, waving. “I take it you’re acquainted... intimately with Inigo?”

Olivia blinked and looked at Inigo, “You didn’t tell them?”

Inigo shrugged, “I thought it best for you to introduce yourself.”

“Very well.” Olivia stepped away from him and looked at Niles and Leo, “Hello, I’m Inigo’s mother, Olivia.”

The choking sound Niles made and the slight widening of Leo’s eyes was worth it. Inigo held back a laugh as Niles tried to hide it by coughing. Olivia smiled brightly and bowed.

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“… I’m Leo, and this is Niles.” Leo spoke smoothly for the both of them. “It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am.”

“Just Olivia is fine.” She insisted. “Anyways, if you two don’t mind, I’m going to take Inigo with me for a bit. Feel free to eat and drink what you wish.”

She took Inigo’s hand and before he could protest, dragged him inside.

~

Even after they were alone, in a fairly decent size room, lying in bed, Leo’s mind was spinning with the information. In about an hour, Laslow had answered questions that had been swirling in his mind for two years. All the pieces about him, Selena, and Odin were falling into place, one at a time.

His heart had ached the moment he saw Laslow standing on those steps. He had looked so different, hair white, slightly longer, and his clothes, sheer and seductive. It had reminded Leo of the clothes Odin wore as a dark mage, always showing his gorgeous midriff. How he had gotten any work done with Odin and Niles around, Leo would never know.

Odin. Leo frowned and curled closer to Niles, holding him close. He hadn’t thought about him in two years and then in a span of a few days Odin was all Leo could think of. Beginning with Corrin asking if he’d get a new retainer. Truthfully, Leo had no intention of getting a new retainer. It was dangerous, but Xander and Camilla hadn’t gotten a new one, so why should he? Of course, Leo had no doubt the Council would end up pressuring Xander soon to get a new retainer. A King couldn’t walk around with only one, no matter how accomplished Peri was. It would then trickle down to him and Camilla. The idea made Leo’s stomach churn, his mind spin. It loomed over him, like a blade to a guillotine.

He didn’t want a new retainer, he wanted Odin. He wanted everything to go back to how it was, Odin and Niles at his side, with him in battle, tangled in his sheets… Leo clutched Niles tighter.

“Ouch… trying to break me, milord?” Niles asked.

Leo immediately loosened his grip, “Sorry Niles.”

“Oh, don’t apologize. I like it when you’re a bit rough.” Niles turned around, so they were facing each other, grinning.

Leo wished he could smack Niles, but it would only encourage him.

 “Say, Leo, why didn’t you tell you’re a Prince?”

“It doesn’t matter here.” Leo sighed.

“So… is this explicit permission for me to call you Leo in public?” Niles asked, eye widening, “How scandalous.”

… he hadn’t thought about that. “I suppose so… you can’t go around calling me milord or Prince Leo.”

“I could and just say it’s a bedroom thing.” Niles sweetly suggested.

Leo smacked Niles on the shoulder, “Niles…”

“Oh, yes, milord, smack me harder.” Niles let out an exaggerated moan.

“Niles…” Leo groaned, “Sometimes I wonder why I love you.”

“It’s my winning personality.” Niles easily answered.

“Right.” Leo pulled Niles closer, hugging him, “I can’t believe this is real.”

“I know.” Niles’ voice immediately sobered, “But I suppose if a hidden kingdom exists, there are other worlds.”

“… we’ll get to see Odin again.” Leo tightened his grip on Niles, “I wonder what he looks like? Laslow’s hair is so… different.”

“As long as Odin is still showing off his midriff, I think I’m good.” Niles replied.

“Niles…” Leo poked him, “I wonder what he thinks of us… if he still loves us…”

Love. Did Odin even feel it in the first place? Leo’s heart ached at the idea, that Odin was just playing along, or were they just there for convenience. After all, Laslow had said they have family and friends. Family could extend to more than just parents. What if Odin had a lover or lovers here? What if he was already married and happy with someone else? Leo’s heart ached at the idea, burning in his chest.

“Leo… we can’t worry about that.” Niles softly said, “That is a possibility, yes, but there is also the possibility he still loves us. We’ll find out soon.”

Yes. They would. Flavia and Basilio had told them it was luck to run into Laslow, and Leo couldn’t help but agree. Without Inigo who knew where they’d be? They certainly wouldn’t know about the world they were in, and would probably be detained. That would’ve caused a whole new set of problems.

“You’re right. Soon.” Leo looked at Niles, “And then, we’ll get answers.”

“And kisses.” Niles added.

Leo snorted, “Hopefully.” He whispered before leaning in and pressing a light kiss against Niles’ lips, “Now, let’s sleep.”

“Good night Leo.” Niles curled both of them closer.

“Good night Niles.” Leo shut his eyes and relaxed into Niles.

Soon they’d see Odin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo/Takumi: Just a hint because, guys, I'm so weak to this pairing it isn't funny.
> 
> Changes: Just my head canon that after their mission is over, the magic that changed them would fade eventually.
> 
> Orb: We are never explicitly (as far as I remember) shown how Odin, Laslow, and Selena would get home, so I just made something up.
> 
> Left Handed: I honestly cannot remember what hand Odin uses, but as a lefty I felt the burning need to represent. That and write about left handed people problems, which, yes I get ink all over my hand all the time.
> 
> Promise: You cannot tell me Niles hasn't tried to touch the butt of majority of their army. I can only think of a few exceptions.
> 
> People of Valla: Can't have a kingdom without people surviving, so I head canon people did just that.
> 
> Dancer Inigo: Makes an appearance because I'm so weak people... so... weak.
> 
> Border Laws: I head canon that since Regna Ferox is technically their own autonomy, they can make their own laws, and having a check point seems logical to me.
> 
> Olivia: I figured with the time hopping and timeline rewrites, Inigo is comfortable calling his parents by their first names.


	2. Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, one of the fastest updates I've done in a long while...
> 
> And... oops... I decided two chapters wasn't enough.
> 
> Really... I should have learned from my past mistakes in thinking I'd write less. Regardless, I am sure I'll end this in three chapters, so surprise, there will be more. A quick note, it's been eons since I played FE Awakening and if Cynthia or Noire seem a bit off... I am so sorry. I'm writing them from memory.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like this. I really liked writing this chapter. Please feel free to leave kudos and or comments. They really make my day!

**Part Four: The Death of Ignorance**

Owain looked at the list and scowled, setting it back on the table. Peace may reign in the country, but with the political visitors, duties, and meetings Owain felt overwhelmed at best and drowning at worse. But Lucina was off to a country side village to deal with some bandits, so some of her duties were thrown onto him.

“What are you sighing about?” Severa rolled her eyes, poking him with the hilt of her sword, “You’re not the only one up to their eyeballs in work. Have you see the new recruits?” She shivered and gave a groan.

“Y-yeah and my mother has me running around grabbing… things for her experiments.” Noire tugged on her charm.

“My apologies.” Owain picked the list up, “It seems we are all bound by duty these days.”

“Oh, it isn’t so bad.” Cynthia brightly said, standing up, “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I got some things to…” She took a few steps and tripped abruptly, clattering to the floor. “Ow…”

“There she goes again.” Severa sighed, but at least extended a hand, “Going to see your Pegasus?”

“Y-Yeah… can’t keep her cooped up all day.” Cynthia was standing, brushing her clothes, “Plus I got patrol, so it kills two birds with one stone!”

Patrol. Owain smiled, distantly remembering when he would do that with Niles. It would always end in some sort of disaster, followed by a scolding from Leo. Shaking his head, Owain stuffed the memory away, tucking it into the corner of his mind, less his heart start to hurt. It was best to not dwell. There was nothing he could do about that now.

Leaving the room, Owain walked down the hall, towards the meeting room. Inside sat Chrom, his mother, and a bunch of people from the Council. Owain’s fingers curled around the list, reminding him that he had a long day ahead of him, and forced a smile on his face. He would get through the day. Somehow.

~

Turned out that when Inigo said he was leaving, he was including his mother. Not that Niles minded. She was pretty to look at, but he wasn’t going to do anything. Olivia was a delicate woman, reminding him of Princess Sakura, and a married one too. Though it was tempting to try once, if only to see the look on Inigo’s face.

To Niles’ utter horror and Leo’s joy, they took a few horses with them. When Inigo announced this, Niles had walked up to the horse and gently poked it on the side. It made sense, horseback was faster than walking, but riding horses was something Niles was sure he’d never be comfortable with.

“So, tell me a bit about you?” Olivia was chatting with Leo ahead.

“I got many siblings.” Leo truthfully answered, “Xander, he’s my older brother. Then Camilla, my older sister. Corrin, they’re the middle child. Azura too… she’s sort of adopted. Then there is me. And then Elise, my younger sister.”

“Oh wow.” Olivia’s eyes were wide, “Sounds like a big family.”

“It is.” Leo was smiling gently.

“Did Inigo meet them?” She asked.

Inigo nearly choked and Niles held a laugh, “Uh… yes, I have.”

“That’s wonderful.” Olivia shot a warm look at Inigo, “We never had the… opportunity to have another child.”

So, Inigo was an only child? Was that the same with Odin? Niles never really knew the impact of family, but seeing Leo with his made him half wish he had. Did Odin experience that too? Wishing he had siblings? Suddenly, Niles was struck with how little he knew about Odin. What kind of person was he in his home world? Was he still goofy and dramatic? Or was that all an act? Niles gripped the reigns on his horse tightly.

“That’s fine mother.” Inigo was saying, “Technically I got many siblings.”

Olivia chuckled, “That is one way to put it. I remember when you first met Owain. I had never seen your clothes so dirty.”

Inigo flushed, “Mother…” He coughed and cleared his throat, “Anyways… perhaps we should tell them a bit about Ylisstol?”

Olivia nodded, “It’s the capital of the country and where our current Exalt, Exalt Chrom rules. The town and people are very pleasant and welcoming.”

“My parents live a bit outside of the city.” Inigo added, “My father is a mage and often goes to the market to sell things.”

A mage? Interesting. “I’ve never seen you use magic.”

Inigo turned to him and gave a small laugh, “I’m awful with magic. I can do small things, but nothing to brag about.” He paused, “Though speaking of my father, we should talk to him about your predicament. He might know how to send you back.”

“There are many talent mages in Ylisstol.” Olivia added, “If Henry can’t answer, I’m sure someone will know.”

“We’re grateful for your help.” Leo gave a small bow.

Grateful. Of course, Niles shifted a bit on his horse, they wanted to return. Surely by now everyone was panicking, Corrin and Azura sure to tell what happened. He could only hope that they could return safely. Yet, that didn’t answer their problem with Odin. What were they going to do when they saw him again? They couldn’t just ask him to leave with them, return. Odin had left them to come back home after all. Did that mean they’d never see him again after this? Niles’ heart twisted and churned harshly in his chest.

He could still see Odin, smiling and bright. Niles could feel him against his body, warm, solid, always smelling of ink and sweat. It made his body tingle, desire burning slowly in his core. He wanted Odin. He wanted Odin physically with him, on top of him, under him, around him. But he also wanted to hear Odin talk, spill stories and tales, showing his imagination off. He wanted to hear Leo scoff once again at the stories, but always fail to tell Odin to stop. He wanted to fall asleep to Odin’s stories and wake up with all three of them tangled together. Deep down, Niles knew this wish was foolish, destined to stay in the realm of limitation and memories.

It didn’t stop him from wishing for it so hard it hurt.

~

“Hey Niles?”

“Yes, milord?”

They were sitting by their campfire, Inigo was taking care of the horses and Olivia had gone to gather more firewood. It was a welcomed break from the two, a fleeting moment of privacy that Niles wished would last longer.

“What will you do when we see Odin again?”

“Punch him in the face.” Niles easily answered, tossing a twig into the fire. “… maybe a second time for good measure.”

Leo leaned against him, curling close. Niles wrapped an arm around Leo’s shoulders.

“Niles…”

“And then I’ll kiss him.” Niles continued. “What about you?”

“Probably scold both of you.” Leo replied.

“Scold us?” Niles laughed, “I have to admit, I do miss getting scolded.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, “I scold you all the time.”

“Yes, but it’s different when Odin is included.” Niles clarified.

“Right…” Leo rolled his eyes, but his lips were twitching upwards.

~

They started to see the outskirts of the city a couple days later. Niles straightened his back and watched as the trees began to thin and the road become smoother and smoother, until they reached paved road, the ground compact and smooth. The houses and buildings of the city were clear and voices were filtering out, the markets busy.

Olivia and Inigo talked to a guard at the gate while Niles stared at the city, their words lost to him. After a few minutes, they were allowed to go in, the smell of food, animals, and people mingling, stronger as they entered. People bustled around, carrying things, children running around with laughter, and business booming with sales.

“Are you going to come with me?” Niles caught Olivia’s voice.

“…uh… no.” Inigo swallowed, “I’ll see you later though.”

“Okay sweetie.” Olivia got off her horse, “I’ll see you three later then.”

She slowly disappeared in the crowd. Niles turned to Inigo, who had also gotten off his horse. Leo was getting off too, practically rushing to Inigo.

“Well? Are we going to see Odin?”

“Yeah… we are.” Inigo sighed, “Just, follow me.”

What was this? Niles cautiously got off his horse and stared at Inigo’s back as he began to walk, tugging his horse as he went. This… was really happening, right? Inigo hadn’t lied about Odin being in the capital, did he? Niles bit his lip and shoved the idea away. He couldn’t think like that. He still had to punch Odin (maybe twice, Niles was still unsure how many punches he’d get in) and kiss him.

Inigo led them down some side streets, before they turned up on a main path, towards a rather huge enclosure. “Sorry, before we see Owain, we need to take the horses back.”

Oh. That was why he was jumpy. Niles shrugged. He didn’t care. The trip had supplied him with more than enough horse quality time. Leo on the other hand looked down, but didn’t argue, he simply tightened his grip on the reigns.

Entering the side of the building, that was obviously a stable, Inigo talked to someone at the entrance, before he motioned for them to follow. Inside it smelt like horse and hay. Niles wrinkled his nose and gladly let some stable hand take the horse’s reigns. The faster they did this the faster they got out and the faster they saw Odin. Stepping a bit back, Niles looked over and realized there were also Pegasus in on the other side, their stalls bigger to accommodate for the wing span.

“Inigo?!” A girl’s voice rang in the stable.

Niles looked over. She was slight, with long brown hair, a lance, and armour. Beside her was a Pegasus, that Niles could only assume was hers, making her a Pegasus Knight. A smile widely graced her as she walked inside.

“You’re back, already?” She asked, “I was wondering when…”

Her sentence stopped as she tripped over something and flopped face first in an ungraceful heap, her lance clattering to the ground beside her. Niles stared and started to laugh as she sat up, dirt and a bit of stray hay sticking to her forehead. She groaned and stood up. Inigo brushed past him and extended a hand.

“Hello Cynthia. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine…” She muttered, brushing the dirt off. “You’re back!”

“Yes, I am.” Inigo answered, “On patrol?”

“I was, but now it’s my break.” She answered, firmly standing, “Have you eaten yet?”

“No… we haven’t.”

The “we” in his sentence caused her finally look at them, gaze widening, “We have guests?”

“… I suppose you can say that.” Inigo answered, “They’re with me.”

“Oh… then we can all go for lunch together.” She concluded before she gasped, “Ah, where are my manners? I’m Cynthia.”

“Niles.” He curtly nodded.

“I’m Leo, it’s nice to meet you.”

“I take it, you are friends of Inigo’s?”

“Yeah, they are.” Inigo said for them, “They wanted to see Ylisstol.”

Cynthia smiled, “There is a lot to see. I hope you enjoy your stay here.”

They exited the stable (finally) and walked over to a side door. Niles stared. They were… going to the castle? He hadn’t noticed due to the path Inigo had taken them on to get to the stable, but in a way, it made sense. Inigo was well trained, fought like an expert, and took orders well. Clearly, he served the army back in his world. That probably held true for Severa, Odin, and this Cynthia too.

Inside, was a small table and hearth, clearly a rest room for the servants. Inigo and Cynthia brushed past, heading into the hallway. The walls were stone and lit well, with windows allowing the sunlight to stream in. On the wall were unlit torches in between many doors. Inigo and Cynthia went past them, heading up a spiraling set of stone stairs, to a hallway that was clearly part of the main castle. The walls were rich with art and tapestry, as well as windows, allowing for more natural light. The castle was warm, open, and airy, a complete departure from Nohr.

“So, how do you know Inigo?” Cynthia asked.

“We’ve worked together a few times.” Niles supplied.

“Oh… I see.” Cynthia mused, “Good at fighting?”

“Something like that.” Niles answered.

“You know, we got a great archery range if you’d like to see it later.” Cynthia suggested.

“Maybe later.” Niles answered. First, he had to see Odin.

“So, who else is around?” Inigo changed the topic.

“Ah, well Lucina went off with Morgan and Kjelle to help with a bandit problem a few days ago.” Cynthia began to list off, “Laurent is probably locked in the library, and Brady has been working in and out of the infirmary. Noire is busy gathering stuff for her mother and…”

They stopped, a large door in front of them. Entering, Niles raised an eyebrow. It was a lavish room, with a medium sized table only a little bit off the floor, surrounded by cushions of all colours. A fire place by the table and freshly chopped wood was piled around it. On the walls were a couple oil paintings, the colours rich.

“I’m sitting here!” Cynthia flopped down into a pile of cushions.

“Take the best spot…” Inigo sighed before he looked at them, “Please, have a seat. Everyone else will arrive.” He gave them a look.

Everyone else… that had to be code for Odin too. Niles sat down, surprised that the space under the table was sunken in, so he could sit comfortably. Leo sat beside him, gingerly.

“This reminds me of those tables in Hoshido.” His voice was soft, pitched so only Niles could hear.

Oh. Those. Niles tried to remember what they were called, but was stopped when the door opened. Nearly whipping his head around, Niles stared. It wasn’t Odin. Instead it was a girl with short dark hair, pulled a bit back by a headband. Her hands immediately darted up to her chest, fiddling with a necklace, eyes widening.

“You… never said there were guests.” She gasped out, “Or that Inigo has returned.”

“Hey Noire, I just got back.” Inigo waved.

“You… you can’t just invite people up to the castle.” Noire accused. “Isn’t that a breach in security?”

Before Inigo could answer a voice rang down the hall, loud and bright. Niles froze, his eyes widening, heart stopping. Suddenly the room felt cold, the space around him blurring into a mess of grey. The floor beneath him wobbled and Niles had to hold onto Leo to keep his balance, despite sitting. Inigo squeaked and bolted up, eyes darting between them and the door. Niles wished he had something witty to say, but his tongue was frozen.

“… Yes, thank you. I am looking forward to no meetings for a long while.” That was Odin, his voice louder and sharper than Niles remembered it. “Now, let’s have lunch…”

He turned and looked in the room. Niles stared. The first thing he noticed was Odin’s hair. It was more a sandy blond, with brown mixed in. His clothes were tailored and held a bit of a muted yellow tone. But his eyes were the same, piercing, bright, untamed, though wide. His mouth was also open, nothing coming out.

“Hey Owain!” Cynthia cheerfully called out, “Look, Inigo is back, and with guests!”

“Yeah… guests that he smuggled into the castle.” Noire added with a glare.

“He didn’t smuggle them in!” Cynthia retorted, “He was going to introduce them to you. Inigo just got back…”

Odin blinked and slowly stepped inside, hand reaching out, as though he wanted to touch them. It was all the invite Niles needed. Without a second thought he bolted up from his sitting position and raced over to Odin, landing a firm punch to his face. The sound echoed in the room and Odin stumbled back, tumbling into the door frame. Niles advanced and punched him again, this time so hard Odin fell to the ground. Niles descended on him, ignoring the various cries behind him, and straddled Odin.

“You… you…” Niles seethed. What did he say? There was so much he wanted to say. “You… IDIOT! Utter fucking MORON!”

“I…” Odin opened his mouth, but was stopped.

Or rather, Niles was stopped. Suddenly he felt a firm pair of hands grab him and shove him off of Odin, smacking him onto the floor, pinning him to the ground. Two lances pinned him down, creating an X above him, making it impossible for Niles to sit up. His head throbbed a bit and Niles could feel some bruising starting to form on his arms.

“Milord, are you injured?” A frantic voice asked.

Wait. Milord?

“… I’m fine.” Came Odin’s voice, a bit shaky.

“What should we do about this man, Prince Owain?”

Wait… WHAT? Niles gasped out, craning his neck to look at Odin, but only managing to see his legs. The guard’s voice rang in his ears. Prince… Prince...

“It’s fine. Release him. I… deserved that.” Odin continued to talk.

But Niles couldn’t hear the rest. Prince… Owain… that’s what the guard called Odin. Odin hadn’t corrected him. In fact, Odin’s voice held a firm quality that Niles was used to hearing in Leo’s voice, a voice of someone used to giving orders and having their orders followed…

The restrictions left and Niles promptly sat up, so he could look at Odin. His stance was firm, though the one side of his face was starting to swell. At the side, Cynthia and Noire were staring at him. Behind Odin, Niles could see Selena, her hair more of a red-orange mix than the deep red he was used to seeing. Inigo was blushing and biting his lip. Leo… he held the same look Niles could feel himself making.

Prince… Owain…

Odin… was a Prince. The information firmly smacked Niles upside the head. Odin, the one who dramatically told stories and insisted on naming weapons. Odin, the one he worked beside for many years. Odin, the one he had dragged to his bed multiple times… was royalty. Once, someone accused Niles of having a type, the type being royal blond kids. He had rolled his eye and ignored them, but apparently… it was true.

Niles choked at the realization.

~

Owain couldn’t believe how many meetings Lucina had to endure on a basis. No, Lucina, Chrom, his mother, and occasionally Robin. Rolling his shoulders, he stretched, loving the burn in his muscles as he finally had the chance to move. Papers were scattered around the table, but Owain could care less. His stomach was protesting loudly, demanding lunch. Glancing at the clock, Owain stood up, cracking his back a bit. It was nearly time for him to meet up with the others.

“Good work today Owain.” Chrom firmly clasped his shoulder.

“Thanks Uncle.” Owain answered, “I hope my assistance was sufficient replacement for Lucina.”

“You aren’t a replacement Owain.” Chrom told him, “You’ve made suggestions only you would make and those are still as valid as Lucina’s suggestions.”

“Chrom… Owain is just saying he hoped he did a good job.” Robin walked over, poking Chrom in the side, “So serious all the time.”

“Oh…” Chrom flushed a little, “I… see…” He coughed, “You’re free to go.”

“Have fun at lunch with everyone.” Robin supplied.

Owain didn’t question how Robin knew about his lunch plans. Cynthia probably mentioned them. “I shall. Now, if you’ll permit me to take my leave…”

Rushing out of the room before he was asked to clean up any stray paperwork, Owain skipped a bit down the hall, getting away from the meeting room. His afternoon was a little freer, with some time to just train and have a moment to himself. Maybe he’d ask Severa to train with him… or he could try using a tome again.

It was a bit silly of him to keep trying, but Owain knew some of the magic bestowed upon him was still lingering, a mix between being a mage for so long and his mother’s own natural ability passed down. Though, so far, Owain had only managed to produce the basic level of magic, no where close to the fire and lightening he used to summon while on the battle field with Niles and Leo.

He stopped walking. Since when did he think about them? The past two years had been nothing but a cycle of supress, remember, supress again. Dwelling on the past wouldn’t do him any good. Like a person pining for a lost love, it would only end in self destruction. Owain didn’t have time to feel his heart ache or his mind wander into the past. He was home, a Prince, supposed to assist his Uncle, Lucina, and his country until the very end.

“You know, we’re meeting in the other room.” Severa said as a warning before kicking him in the back, pointing in the opposite direction.

Owain stumbled a bit, “Ah… the room with mountains of pastel cushions?”

“Cynthia picked it.” Severa answered, walking so they were standing beside each other, “Quit daydreaming in the hall.”

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to get lost in the cloud of dreams and imagination so early in the day.”

“Just… get a move on.” Severa sighed.

Owain listened. He didn’t want to get kicked again. Following Severa, he caught up with her, so their pace matched. “How are the recruits?”

“Barely tolerable.” Severa sighed, “But… some are coming along… I suppose.” They rounded the corner and were getting closer to the room, “I take it the meeting went well?”

“It was fine, a bit boring.” Owain truthfully responded.

“You got some time for training in the afternoon? Want to spar?” Severa offered. “Celebrate surviving all the meetings?”

“Ah yes, thank you.” Owain sighed out relief that he didn’t have to ask Severa himself, “I’m looking forward to no meetings for a while.” They were now at the room, “Now, let’s have lunch…”

Owain looked in the room, and his lungs collapsed immediately. He had to force himself to breathe, the air stabbing his throat, making him want to cough. There was no way this was real. His mind had to be playing tricks on him, making phantoms of people appear before his eyes. This had to be the result of fatigue, his mind scrambled from all the meetings. Blinking, Owain tried to will the scene away. It didn’t change.

Cynthia was sitting in a pile of pillows, Inigo close by. Noire was standing, probably just arrived. But… on the other side was Niles and Leo. Owain felt his jaw unhinge, his hand twitch to reach out, to walk in and touch them, assert they were real.

“Hey Owain!” Cynthia cheerfully waved, “Look, Inigo is back, and with guests!”

“Yeah… guests that he smuggled into the castle.” Noire added with a glare.

“He didn’t smuggle them in!” Cynthia retorted, “He was going to introduce them to you. Inigo just got back…”

Her words settled it. He wasn’t the only one seeing them. That meant… Owain felt his heart twist and he stepped into the room, his hand outstretched. Suddenly, as though he passed through some barrier, Niles reacted. Before Owain could do or say anything, Niles got up and charged at him, fist balled. Normally Owain could have dodged, but his body was numb. The pain blossomed against his cheek, the force causing him to stumble into the door frame. Niles advanced again, apparently one punch not enough, and hit him again.

Owain felt his body fall, landing harshly on the floor. From the room, Cynthia and Noire called out, Inigo scrambling up. Niles simply tackled him, pinning him underneath. The warmth, the heat, it was real and so familiar. Owain’s heart skipped a beat, stuttering and stumbling in his chest. This was real… Niles was solid, real against him. That meant Leo had to be too. Owain’s mind raced, trying to find the words to say, but Niles beat him to it first. Gripping him tightly, Niles pulled him so they were close. If Owain wanted to, he could have kissed Niles.

“You… you…” Niles seethed, his single eye piercing. “You… IDIOT! Utter fucking MORON!”

“I…” Owain stammered. There was no point in denying it… he really should have expected this reaction.

However, before he could say anything more, two guards raced past Severa, pulling Niles off of him, pinning him to the ground, their lances caging him. Owain scrambled up, watching as Leo took a step forward, only for Inigo to stop him.

“Milord, are you injured?” One of the guards asked.

Owain nodded, swallowing. First, before he could do anything else, he had to get the guards off of Niles. “I’m fine.” Owain was impressed his voice shook only a little.

 “What should we do about this man, Prince Owain?” The other guard asked.

He saw Leo’s eyes widen, his mouth open and shut audibly. Owain winced. That… was not the way he wanted them to learn the truth, but he couldn’t do anything about that now. Straightening his back, Owain shoved worrying away. For now, he had to get Niles free.

 “It’s fine. Release him. I… deserved that.” Owain admitted, “He’s someone I know, it’s fine.”

“Are you sure, milord?”

“Yes.” Owain stressed, “If you could let him up?”

The guards immediately pulled their lances up, freeing Niles. Owain wanted to extend a hand, help Niles up, but with the punches, Owain wasn’t sure Niles would accept his help. It hurt him a little bit to admit that, but with Niles’ words echoing in his brain, Owain could see the logic.

“It’s fine, you can return to your stations.” Owain had to do damage control, “Just… don’t mention this to anyone…”

“Mention what?”

Owain winced and turned, seeing Chrom standing behind Severa, arms crossed, eyebrow raised. The guards immediately bowed to him and stepped a bit away, letting Chrom see the entire scene. Owain bit his lip.

“What’s happening here?” Chrom asked, “Who are these two?”

“I can explain.” Inigo stepped up, “If you’ll allow me?”

Chrom blinked, “I didn’t realize you were back Inigo.”

“I… just got back today.” Inigo rubbed his head, “I’m sorry. I’ll explain everything.”

“I expect nothing less.” Chrom sighed, “Owain, you too. As well as… our two guests?”

There was no delaying it. Owain nodded, “I understand.”

He shot a look at Niles, who was still sitting on the floor, and to Leo, who was standing beside Inigo. This… was a disaster. What was Inigo thinking? Owain wished he could ask, but the longer they stayed, the more of an audience they’d gain.

“If you would follow me?” Owain forced himself to lace his tone with an order. It felt so surreal to use it on Leo.

For a moment, Owain feared he’d have to fight Niles to get him to follow, but Leo shot a look. A look Owain was all too familiar with, one silently telling to shut up and listen. Niles huffed, but stood up, silently following Chrom, brushing past him. Owain swallowed and began to walk, following Chrom to another room. Inside, were a table and chairs.

“Another room?” Owain heard Niles mutter.

“Please, take a seat.” Chrom firmly said, as though he needed to be polite about it.

Niles sat, slouching, but Leo sat upright, Inigo too, who gave a small pat of apology on Owain’s hand before sitting down.

“Now… perhaps you can explain what in Naga’s name is going on here?” Chrom directed his gaze to Inigo.

“Ah, yes,” Inigo stood up, as though he were giving a speech at a meeting, “Remember when Severa, Owain, and I disappeared?”

“Lissa distraught almost every night and Henry telling me about Olivia crying herself to sleep, yes I’m fully aware.” Chrom dryly replied.

Inigo flinched, but Niles looked like he was about to laugh. Owain didn’t have time to ponder why.

“Um so… these people are from the other world we were in.” Inigo bluntly said.

Chrom blinked, “They are?” He frowned, “You said it was difficult to travel between the worlds.”

Inigo bit his lip, “Uh yes, it is… but somehow they ended up here a couple days ago, when I was in Regna Ferox.”

They ended up in Regna Ferox? That… explained a few things. No doubt Flavia and Basilio questioned them, including Inigo. If Inigo hadn’t stepped up, the two would probably still be detained in the fortress.

 “I see…” Chrom turned to Leo and Niles, “Mind telling me how you arrived here?”

“They’re not sure how they ended up here either.” Inigo added, “Just that they used an orb, like we did, and wound up here.”

“Inigo.” Chrom sighed, “Let them speak for themselves.”

“… My apologies.” Inigo sat down.

“Well?” Chrom pressed.

Leo stood up, before Niles could say anything, possibly rude, “Before I begin, may I ask who I’m speaking to?”

Chrom’s mouth twitched into a smile, “Forgive me. I’m the Exalt of Ylisse. My name is Chrom. May I ask who I’m speaking to?”

Leo’s eyes widened every so slightly. Owain could see him scanning Chrom, noticing the lack of crown, or fancy shirts and armour Xander wore around the castle. When his eyes caught the Brand on Chrom’s arm, Leo focused on it, eyes narrowing, storing the symbol silently, before he spoke.

“Leo.” Leo simply replied, “And this is Niles.” He pointed to Niles, who gave a lazy wave, “It’s as Inigo said. We were visiting my siblings and instead of returning home, we landed in your world. Inigo brought us here so we could find a way to return.”

“So, Inigo, you brought two unknown people into the castle without my knowing so you could find a way to get them home?” Chrom’s voice was a cross between light and firm.

“I’m sorry.” Inigo gave a bow.

“Though that doesn’t explain the display in the hall. What exactly was that?” Chrom turned to Owain.

Owain froze. He had never explained to everyone exactly who he had met. Now, he had to find a way to tell his uncle without spilling Leo was a Prince, something he clearly didn’t want to disclose.

“We worked together…” Owain said.

“We were lovers.” Niles said at the same time.

…

WHAT.

Owain gaped and turned to Niles, who gave a smug smile, shrugging his shoulders, “What? It’s true. Odin never told us about his origins, just up and left us one day. I had that brewing in my system for a couple years. Do you want an apology?” He sweetly added.

“...” Chrom blinked at the different name, but exhaled sharply at the rest of Niles’ words, “So… that was nothing more than a lover’s quarrel?” He raised an eyebrow at Owain, “I’m… not even going to ask.” Chrom dropped it, “Next time, solve your personal disputes in private.”

“Right… sorry Uncle.” Owain muttered.

“I’m sorry we’re inconveniencing you and your hospitality.” Leo smoothly took over, but Owain could see a hint of pink at the tips of his ears.

Chrom focused, giving a firm smile, “It’s not a problem, Leo. Any friends of Owain, Severa, and Inigo are welcome here. I hope you forgive me, I understand your situation is delicate, but I will have to inform some people, including one of our best mages about your situation.”

“I understand.” Leo nodded.

“Thank you.” Chrom uncrossed his arms, “I’ll leave their welfare in your hands Owain. If they wish to stay here, just let me know by the end of today.”

“I will.” Owain stood up, bowing, “You have my gratitude… and my apologies.”

“Don’t thank me yet.” Chrom’s eyes narrowed, “I’m not telling Lissa or your father. I leave that to you.”

He left. Owain held a groan. He had to do it? Great… it would have been so easy to just say they were work partners, but with Niles telling Chrom they were lovers… there was no way he could lie to his mother. She’d talk to Chrom and then the truth would come out anyways. Resisting the urge to glare at Niles, Owain felt his stomach growl. He knew soon he’d have to confront Niles and Leo, but at this point he’d be distracted by hunger.

“So, Prince Owain?” Niles sweetly asked, his voice almost sticky. “Going to watch over us?” He scoffed, “That’s quite the surprise.”

Owain flinched at the tone. “I didn’t feel it necessary to inform you of my social standing. Similar to how Lord Leo has neglected to inform my uncle of his royal title and lineage.”

“Stop it, now, both of you.” Leo immediately said, tone sharp.

Owain and Niles jumped at the tone. Owain felt his back naturally stiffen.

“Yes milord.” They both blurted out at the same time. The moment the words left his mouth, Owain felt a flush fill his cheeks. Two years and he still fell into habit.

“I believe we were going to have lunch before this mess?” Leo continued.

“Ah… right.” Owain felt his stomach growl again, pressing the reminder, “I’ll be your guide.”

Hurrying out of the room, Owain kept his distance, even though his body screamed to be close to Niles and Leo, his mind scolded him, keeping Owain away. The reality was, even though they were here, he had broken their trust. He had left without a word and hurt them. There was no guarantee they stilled liked him.

Owain’s cheek throbbed in response. He clenched his hands into fists, not wanting to give Niles the satisfaction of seeing him rub his slightly swollen face. Really, the punch should be enough, no words necessary. Niles hated him, was angry, and no doubt Leo was too, just calm enough to hold it back. Even though Niles had revealed the truth of their relationship to Chrom, he only did that to startle, put some heat in the conversation. Owain wasn’t going to be foolish and read too much into it.

“… Owain?” Inigo’s voice floated in his ear. A second later Owain felt a poke at his side.

“Yes, Inigo of the Indigo Skies?” Owain blurted out, quickly shoving his thoughts away.

Inigo raised an eyebrow, “I was saying, you’re explaining to the others. I’ve done more than enough these past couple of days.”

“Maybe Severa has said a few things?” Owain hoped.

“Or maybe Severa has said nothing and told them it was your business.” Inigo retorted.

… she would. Owain groaned. There wasn’t enough time to think of a story. They were back at the room, Severa inside with Cynthia and Noire. Brady and Laurent weren’t there, but Owain considered it a blessing. Explaining with an audience was not ideal. The fewer people, the better.

“Took you long enough.” Severa was the first one to notice them. “What did Chrom do, give a royal inquisition?”

“No, it was rather pleasant and I’m hoping it stays that way.” Inigo cheerfully replied.

“How’s your face Owain?” Cynthia cut to the chase, before she shot a glare at Niles.

Niles merely gave a wide grin. Owain blocked his view of Cynthia. He didn’t want Niles on the other end of a spear. “It’s fine, merely swelling.”

“You probably deserved it.” Noire muttered. “You said so yourself.”

“Thanks for the confidence comrades.” Owain dully said, sitting down, grabbing some bread, munching slowly, “Have you had time for introductions?”

“Yes!” Cynthia nodded as Noire shook her head.

“I don’t need one.” Severa rolled her eyes.

“Well then…” Owain focused his gaze on Noire, “This is Niles and this is Leo.” He turned to them, “And this is Noire.”

“Pleasure.” Niles drawled.

“So, are you going to tell us how you know them?” Cynthia pounced, tacking the elephant in the room. “Severa told us nothing.”

“Damn right.” Severa reached onto the table, grabbing an apple.

How did Inigo do this? Owain slowly pulled the bare details out, “If you recall, two years ago the three of us disappeared from this plane of existence, as though we were figments of this realm. In truth, we were summoned by a great, but dying being to assist his world, which was in turmoil. Through many trials we fought and gained many allies and friends.”

“So… they’re from this other world?” Noire eyed them, “They don’t look any different.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Owain found his voice getting louder, “They are indeed from another realm, one that we helped restore peace to. But through misfortune and unlucky strokes of chance, Niles and Leo have travelled here and are stuck in our realm.”

“Oh wow, really?” Cynthia stared, “How will you get home?”

Owain opened his mouth to continue, but Leo gave a look, one that immediately shut his mouth. Severa snickered beside him and Inigo turned, holding his hand over his mouth.

“That’s why we came here.” Leo summed up, “To find a way back.”

“Ah. Makes sense.” Cynthia nodded, “I’m sure we’ll find a way to get you back home.”

Before more could be said, the door to the room opened, servants filing in, bringing hot dishes. Owain perked up. No one was asking why Niles had punched him (Severa knew, Noire probably didn’t care, and Cynthia was descending upon the roast, distracted) and he was going to keep it that way.

~

**Part Five: Love Burns Hot, Even When It’s Cinders**

Niles didn’t hear the rest of the conversation during lunch. His mind was tossing and turning with information and connections he should have made years ago. Odin, Laslow, and Selena had always been tightly bound, often finding time in their schedules to seek each other out. They also fought with a familiarity that could only be forged from years of training side by side. Their fighting styles too. While it was unnoticeable in Odin, Laslow and Selena always moved differently, almost foreign at times. It was a detail that skirted the peripherals of Niles’ mind, but one he never fully grasped until now. Though, it was understandable; Niles never trained with Laslow and Selena exclusively.

Still, regardless of him not connecting the dots to something greater, the three were the talk of the castle for months after they were appointed. Niles remembered whispers in corners and vacant rooms, speculating how the three were connected. They never did a good job hiding their relationships. His favourite rumour came from some maids, who had speculated the three were lovers. Niles had (gleefully) shattered that rumour later, by having a maid catch him and Odin making out, Odin’s torso exposed.

But no one could have speculated this: that they were travellers from another world, sent on a mission to help Nohr and Hoshido. And certainly no one would have guessed Odin was a Prince. If someone had come up to Niles a month ago and told him that, he would have laughed himself to tears.

“… we’ll have to drag Laurent out later.” Niles heard Severa, her voice disrupting his thoughts.

“Who’s Laurent?” Leo asked.

“Laurent is a scholar, a mage, just like his mother.” Odin was explaining, “He spends his days sequestered in the library, parchment and ink as his only form of nutrients and companionship.” He paused, “Similar to you mi… Leo.” He cut himself off.

Niles felt a smile threaten to form on his face. Even now… Odin had to refrain himself from calling Leo “milord.” He stuffed a loaf of bread into his face. There would be plenty of time to tease Odin later.

“Yeah, with Laurent and the others, we’ll figure something out in no time!” Cynthia brightly said, “Now… if you’ll excuse me. I got patrol to return to.”

She left, or at least tried to. Somehow, she stumbled into the wall, nearly knocking herself over, before slamming against the door frame as she tried to exit. Leo looked like he was about to stand up, but Odin, Inigo, and Severa barely batted an eye. (Though Inigo and Odin expressed concern, which Cynthia laughed gracefully at and ambled out of the room without incident.)

“… I’ll go too…” Noire said a moment after Cynthia was gone, “Things to get…”

“Yeah, I’m going too.” Severa stood up, “I’m not getting caught in any of this drama. I got things to do.”

“You’re not staying?” Inigo’s eyes widened.

“There are things I definitely don’t want to hear.” Severa replied, “Though…” She paused, “Are… Lady Camilla and Beruka all right?”

Her cheeks were a bit pink. Niles opened his mouth to say something, but Leo beat him to it.

“They’re fine though... Camilla hasn’t taken on a new retainer.”

Severa shot up, like she was being poked, and whipped her head around, eyes wide, “She… hasn’t?”

“No, she hasn’t. Same with Xander.” Leo informed them.

It was Inigo’s turn to flush a bit, cheeks dusting pink, “Oh… I… see…”

“Why are you asking anyways?” Niles prodded, “Worried? Feel guilty?”

“Shut up.” Severa snapped before exiting.

Inigo bit his lip, “I… I’ll leave you three alone.”

They both left, Severa storming out, and Inigo trailing quickly behind her, their voices lost. Odin stared at their backs for a long moment, before he sighed, standing up, heading to the entrance. Niles bolted up, glaring.

“You’re not going too.”

Odin stopped and turned, “Fear not Niles, I’m not dashing off to the unknown.”

He walked outside and soon Niles heard him talking to someone. It was brief, a mere moment later, Odin returned, along with a few servants, who were bustling around, cleaning up the table. Odin stood in silence, arms stuck to his sides. The moment the servants left, they shut the door, giving privacy.

“Sorry, I had to inform the guards to not disturb us. Also,” Odin gave a grin, “Let the servants clear the table.” He sat down, “We’re… free to talk.”

~

Owain held his breath, waiting for angry words to fire at him, yelling, perhaps screaming too. It was why he sent the guards away, had the servants do their job beforehand. Less distractions, the better. At least, that was what Owain tried to tell himself. How he wished Inigo and Severa had stayed, despite the double-edged sword the wish was. He had no desire for two of his closest companions to hear about his private life, but perhaps it was a small sacrifice in return for steady nerves. His face throbbed in response, the punch playing in his mind.

“You’re… a Prince.” Leo finally said, breaking their silence.

“Oh.” Owain blinked. “Yes, I am. Chrom is my uncle. My mother is his sister.”

“You’re a Prince… yet you served me.” Leo’s brow furrowed.

“Never fear.” Owain gave a smile, “There are no issues or problems I harbour from my time as your retainer.”

“I believe what Leo is trying to say is, you take orders… very well… for a Prince.” Niles cut in, voice low and sultry.

It was a familiar tone, one Owain had often heard in his ear, in public and private. His cheeks flushed a little, but Owain shoved the thoughts away. “The nature of my birth is no hindrance to my ability to listen to the requests of others.”

“Why didn’t you tell us this before?” Leo pushed, getting to the heart of what lay between them, “You just… left us without a word and a flimsy note. Inigo said it was because we would have found your origins out, but he never gave details. Tell me exactly what happened.”

His tone was firm, leaving no wiggle room. Owain’s heart tugged, his mind replaying the many times he had heard the tone, being scolded or reprimanded. The familiarity of it knocked Owain out of his comfort zone. Even though he was sitting in his home, all Owain could think of was the cold, windy passages of the castle in Nohr, and him, still Odin, the retainer.

“We won the war.” Owain found himself saying, “The night after the celebrations my Brand returned. It was a sign. We had to leave. Anankos gave us false appearances, new and stronger powers, and a mission. Our mission was over. Explaining,” Owain thickly swallowed, “Would have only yielded excuses.”

Leo sharply inhaled at the last part. “Excuses?”

Owain could see Leo’s eyes, how they were turning under a layer of smoothness. Suddenly, everything was apparent on his face, the wrinkles, the darkness under his eyes. When was the last time Leo had slept properly? Owain’s heart seized, doubling and swelling, threatening to push his rib cage open, exposing the marrow of the bone. Leo always over worked, always pushed himself just a bit too far. Without him and Niles…

Without him…

It wasn’t his business. The truth smacked Owain upside the head. He had forfeited any right to pry into Leo’s private affairs. He had left them without a warning, splitting the path they had travelled on, going on his own. In fact, they would have continued on with their lives separate paths had this not happened. This meeting was merely a product of fate and chance. Owain couldn’t get ahead of himself and think it meant he could jump back to where he had left off with them.

“Odin?”

Owain jumped. Niles had called him that when they were talking to Chrom, and now Leo did too. They were using Inigo’s name, so why not his? Owain opened his mouth, but then shut it. What did it matter in the end?

“Sorry milord.” Owain muttered, “Just that… we would have kept pushing our return longer, never locating the correct time to depart for home.”

Silence. Owain shifted. No more questions. Nothing else to say. That had to mean the conversation was over. How ever the two felt about him, they weren’t going to say or do anything more than a punch to the face and some harsh name calling. This was the best possible outcome. Owain didn’t want to get into a fight with them. He stood up.

“Where are you going?” Leo sharply asked, standing up.

“The silence speaks volumes.” Owain slowly said, “The questions formed in your minds have evaporated into vapour, leaving nothing behind. Nothing else lingers in your minds, so, if I’m reading the room correctly, this conversation has closed.”

The two of them blinked before Niles snarled, standing up harshly, movements sharp and jagged. With ease he crossed the space between them and pulled Owain closer, tugging on his clothes.

“Has coming back to your world made you stupider?” Niles snapped, “Or just a coward?”

“A… what now?” Owain stared, “And my intellectual level hasn’t changed, at least not that I’m aware of…”

Niles groaned, “That isn’t the… look…it’s been two fucking years and you got nothing else to say besides an explanation? I could have gotten this from Severa or Inigo.”

Owain’s heart ached. Perhaps Niles’ accusation of being a coward was accurate. He didn’t want them to say their relationship, at least the broken pieces that remained, was officially over. It was almost like a child, believing if they didn’t see anyone, they were hidden. But there was no avoiding it now. Owain shut his eyes and gathered what he remembered, the happy times, the sweet times, the sad times, and bundled them into a small broken sphere, tucking it away in his heart.

“I understand.” Owain gently lifted his fingers, prying Niles’ hand slowly, savouring the warmth and weight now that it wasn’t balled into a fist to punch him, “I’m sorry for all the problems I’ve caused. I suppose in the end I shouldn’t be surprised. Please, don’t worry about me trying to interject myself into your relationship, your happiness.” He smiled wishing it wasn’t bitter on his tongue, “I hope you two remain happy together.”

He dropped Niles’ hand, feeling like he had dropped the floor beneath a prisoner with a noose around their neck. It was done. Over. He wished he didn’t feel like crying, but Owain supposed he reaped what he sowed. No use crying now.

“… you really are a moron.” Niles huffed.

Wait. What?

Niles rolled his eye and without a word, pulled Owain into a kiss. Owain stumbled, his lips naturally parting. The familiarity was like picking up a sword, the action so ingrained that he reacted without thought. Hands immediately curled into Niles’ hair, tugging on it, pulling him closer. The heat, the taste of smoke, ash, and what they were eating for lunch mixed. Owain let out a moan and felt his back hit the wall. The force caused him to part from Niles, breathlessly exhaling. Niles grinned and dug a knee in between Owain’s legs.

“Did you think we were breaking up with you?” Niles hotly asked against Owain’s neck, “That somehow two years was enough to make us not attracted to you?” He groaned, “In fact, knowing you’re a prince somehow makes this hotter.”

Owain breathlessly chuckled, “Didn’t someone once accuse you of having a type?”

“Maybe…” Niles grinned, “Say, is there anywhere more… comfortable… we can take this talk?” He pointed to Leo, “Look, Lord Leo is flustered by us. Been a while since he’s seen us make out. Perhaps we should give a show.”

True to his word, Leo was flushed, his cheeks pink and his lip between his teeth. His hands were back in a reverse fold, like he always stood when he wanted to look professional and uninterested. Owain thickly swallowed, Niles’ words coupled with the image of Leo floating and mixing in his mind.

Technically he had work to do… no meetings, but he had to check up on things… be responsible, not skip so he could get tangled in sheets with Niles and Leo.

Though… he could give a little bit of time…

“I’ll… show you to my quarters.” Owain muttered, pushing Niles away reluctantly. “Follow me.”

He headed to the door, opening it, intending on getting out as soon as possible. The hallway was empty and Owain was never so grateful that his private quarters weren’t so far away. He practically raced down the hall, turning the familiar corners and going up the stairs, until he reached the next floor, where his room was located.

They barely made it into the room before Niles pinned him back against a wall, lips on Owain’s neck, trailing down, biting and licking. Owain groaned, tilting his head back. Soon, he felt Leo beside him, fingers curling on his chin, pulling him into a kiss.

Unlike his kiss with Niles, this one was sweet, soft, cautious. Leo poured out the words he wouldn’t say and it made Owain tingle all over. When they parted, Niles was grinning wildly at them, eye bright.

“And here I thought we were going to give Lord Leo a show…” He pulled Owain, “Bed. Now.”

He didn’t need to be told twice.

~

“You’re late.” Severa grumbled, tossing Owain a dulled sword, “Good thing I covered for you.”

“Sorry…” Owain shifted his collar, hoping the marks weren’t showing.

“Dare I ask where Niles and Lord Leo are?” Severa asked.

“In my room.” Owain replied immediately, “Sleeping. Travelling tired them out. They wanted a real bed.”

Severa opened her mouth, before shutting it, shaking her head, “Whatever. You better give me a good spar.”

Owain gripped the sword and shifted into a familiar stance, ignoring a slight spark of pain that danced along his body.

~

Leo woke to Niles lightly holding him, breathing silent and soft. Odin’s bed was large, easily able to fit all three of them, but more importantly was comfortable. Not that Leo couldn’t handle sleeping while travelling; he had been in a fair share of battles, but he’d always enjoy luxurious beds. And, after travelling with Inigo and Olivia, sleeping in a real bed was welcomed. Shifting, Leo curled closer to Niles, fingers lightly dancing along a slightly scarred arm.

Odin’s confusion from earlier haunted his brain. The way he had just… collapsed, dimmed, like a dying star. He had honestly thought they were breaking up with him, tossing him away. Leo’s stomach twisted and churned at the idea.

After Odin had vanished, a hole had appeared in his heart, in his routine. Leo could see it with Xander and Camilla too. How they’d catch themselves speaking to an absent person, or splitting tasks, only to remember, they only had one retainer. Niles had been utterly patient, never correcting him, never wavering when Leo accidently gave him too many tasks.

The sour feeling in his mouth after realizing a mistake was almost enough for Leo to cave in, find a new retainer, but he couldn’t. How could he let someone get close to him again? His heart would break, for sure. No one else could compare to Odin, fill the hole in his heart Odin had left. Elise liked reading romantic stories, and sometimes, Leo would flip through one. They always described a lover leaving with a piece of their heart. At an earlier time, Leo scoffed at the description, but now…

No. He couldn’t think like that. He had Odin again. Had him in his arms, warm, solid. He had Niles too. They were together. And this time, Odin didn’t leave without a word. He had brushed his lips against Leo’s ear, just before he got out of bed, citing training with Severa. It wasn’t like last time, when he vanished. This time it was real.

At least… for now.

Leo tightened his grip on Niles’ arm. Reality dangled over his head, waiting to drop. They had limited time here, in Odin’s world. There was no way they could stay. Leo had duties. The parallel almost made him laugh. Here he was, now trapped in Odin’s situation: a misplaced Prince, knowing his time with his lovers together was fleeting.

But this time. This time Leo was the one in the situation, knew the details. Chrom had said he would get some of their best mages to help. If they could figure out how to send people back, then surely, they could find a way to continually do it, find a secure way. If they could…

Leo’s heart swelled at the idea. Then… he could have Odin. Perhaps forever. If there was a stable way for them to visit, then all their problems would be solved. It was a perfect solution. He’d get Odin back, perhaps Xander and Camilla getting Laslow and Selena back, and the trio would be able to go home at their leisure.

An idealized solution? Yes.

Completely selfish? Leo could care less.

Snuggling back into Niles, Leo closed his eyes, and drifted off into a light slumber, his heart light and whole for the first time in two years.

~

Owain returned to his room to find Leo and Niles still in bed, snuggled against each other. The afternoon was almost done and dinner was soon. Peeling his outer layers off, Owain quietly snuck past them, into his personal bathroom, and began to wash off the grime and sweat. Severa worked him hard and everything in his body was aching. The hot water felt amazing, and Owain sunk into the tub, until his nose brushed the surface, steam rising lazily. Taking his time, Owain washed slowly, making sure he felt clean, before stepping out of his tub, drying off, and changing into a clean set of clothes.

Leo and Niles were up when he re-entered the room. Owain smiled and walked over, planting a kiss on the side of their faces, darting away before they could retaliate.

“Dinner is in an hour.” Owain said, “Feel free to use my bathroom. I’ll gather you a set of clean clothes.”

Thankfully, they were around the same size, though Owain did have to dart out to snatch a shirt from Inigo. Hopefully he wouldn’t mind. He returned to Leo scolding Niles from the bathroom, cheeks pink as Niles playfully threw water in his face.

“Enjoying yourselves?” Owain asked.

“I would more if you were in here with us.” Niles replied.

“Already had a bath.” Owain rolled his eyes, “I picked a variety of clothes for you. Don’t worry. We aren’t going to be too formal.”

“Not formal you say…” Leo muttered, looking at the clothes, “But are there any formalities we should know about?”

Uh… good question. Owain scrambled to think of anything that was different, but few things stood out. They still used the same utensils… ate similar foods… thanked Naga for the meal?

“We thank Naga for the meal?” Owain asked, shrugging, “Honestly… just follow my lead and it will be fine. My uncle will be there… Robin, that’s our tactician… as well as my parents… oh and Fredrick… don’t worry about him though. He can be a bit uptight.”

“So… like Jakob?” Niles asked.

Owain snorted. He hadn’t thought of that comparison, but it made sense now that Niles connected it together, “I suppose Fredrick and Jakob hold similar dispositions and ideals.”

“Are Inigo and Severa going to be there too?”

“Probably.” Owain answered, “Formality is not the biggest issue on our minds here. Many people have fought with us, making them more family than servants to the army.”

“So, what you’re trying to tell us,” Niles said after a moment, “Is you’re taking us to meet the family?”

Owain gaped. When Niles said it like that… it sounded like the first step towards a marriage not a regular dinner.

“It isn’t like that.” Owain protested. “We are not solidifying a union between us, strengthening a relationship on the path of eternal bonds.”

Niles stared at him, before he laughed loudly, bending over at the force, arm wrapped around his stomach. “Is that what you think? We’re asking for your hand in marriage?”

“I… I…”

“I mean… we could get rings, if that’s what you wanted.” Niles continued, “Leo isn’t ascending the throne, so he doesn’t have a pressing issue to produce an heir. Is that the same with you?”

Owain’s face heated up, realizing he had jumped at least fifty steps ahead.

“Shut up.” He retorted clumsily.

Niles just laughed harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cynthia and Noire: So... it's been a while since I played Awakening, and I looked a few things up... but if these two seem a bit off... my apologies.
> 
> Horses and Niles: My head canon that Niles doesn't get along with horses.
> 
> Many siblings: I always saw the second generation in Awakening to be one broken family.
> 
> Ingio and Magic: I know technically it's canon in FE Heroes that Inigo can use magic (as Dancer Inigo), but I decided for this story to have him unable to use magic.
> 
> Odin: I decided that Leo and Niles still call Owain by Odin.
> 
> Table in Hoshido: A kotatsu. A lot of places have the floor underneath sunken in so people can sit more comfortably.
> 
> Robin: Decided to keep Robin gender neutral.
> 
> Owain and Magic: I like to think Owain can still use magic when he's back in Ylisse because a) He used it for a long time in Nohr, b) Lissa is his mother, and c) If I remember correctly, you can make Owain a healer in Awakening if you want to.
> 
> Milord: I think it's adorable that Owain, even after all the time away, would still call Leo "Milord" or "Lord Leo".


	3. The Happiest Solutions Are Sometimes the Most Selfish (But, Who Cares?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! This is the end.
> 
> It's so late here, but I had an emotional evening earlier on. However, I knew writing and posting would make me feel better. So, here it is, the last part. I hope you all enjoy this. I really liked writing this story. It was fun to explore and write a long FE fic. 
> 
> Though, apologies for not writing Severa more. It's not that I don't think I can write her, but I want to test writing her later. Also, sorry for lack of Awakening kids. I'm so nervous to write them given how long it's been since I've played Awakening. Perhaps later?
> 
> Finally, if you want, you can follow me my [tumblr](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).
> 
> Also, if you're interested in my icon, my friend Jods drew it for me. You can follow her on her [tumblr](http://www.jdunruh.tumblr.com).
> 
> Anyways, feel free to leave kudos and comments. They always make my day! Please, enjoy this chapter and hopefully I'll see you all in whatever piece I write next!

Despite Odin’s hasty reassurances dinner wouldn’t be formal, Leo still tugged at his (not inside out thank-you-very-much) collar. The castle was unlike anything he had ever seen, with high ceilings and arches, delicate carvings along the top, and stained glass that allowed colour to shine in. Everything was bathed in a warm glow, from the stonework, to the wood, to the décor. The clothing was also different, more flowy, though Leo wasn’t sure if it was because of the shirt or the overall fashion of Odin’s world.

The door to the dining hall loomed closer. Leo wished he could grab Niles or Odin’s hands, but hand holding wasn’t a luxury he could afford at the time. Odin paused at the door, his hands resting on the wood. The brand, the one on the arm of the Exalt, sat starkly on one of Odin’s hands. Odin had never really explained what the brand was, but Leo could extrapolate. It only made his heart flutter harder. How often had he held Odin’s hands? How often had he laced their hands together? He swallowed thickly and watched the doors open slowly, Odin striding in, shoulders back, head high. Somehow, seeing Odin like this, it felt impossible to not see him as royalty. How had he hidden it so well? Or more accurately, how had Leo not realized sooner?

A woman stood up, her hair in pigtails, her dress puffed out with the wiring armature underneath. She walked over to Odin and it was clear as a sunny day to Leo, that this was Odin’s mother. She barely reached his chest, but her hands were on her hips.

“Owain…” Was she pouting? It almost reminded Leo of Elise. He held a smile back.

“Hello Mother.” Odin cheerfully greeted, “Hello Father.”

Leo looked. A man was standing beside Odin’s mother. He hadn’t heard him. Leo blinked. He was tall, with dark hair and an expressionless look. A sword hung at his side.

“Chrom told me we have guests.” She directed her gaze to them, “Hello, I’m Lissa.”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance.” Leo reached his hand out for a handshake. Despite her looks and casual manner, she was royalty, and as far as everyone knew, he was a commoner. “I’m Leo.”

Lissa broke into a smile, “So polite!” She took his hand and enthusiastically shook it, “It’s great to meet you. Oh, and this is Lon’qu.”

“Hello.”

Leo dropped his hand from Lissa’s and offered his hand to Lon’qu. They shook hands and Leo almost winced at how tight the grip was, but he didn’t back down. When their hands dropped, he could see a gleam in Lon’qu’s eyes and Leo felt a small surge of pride.

“And who are you?” Lissa had moved on.

“I’m Niles. It’s a pleasure.”

Niles didn’t reach out to shake hands, and Leo was silently grateful. His habit of kissing hands hadn’t gotten him in trouble in Nohr (usually) or Hoshido (Leo still wasn’t sure if it was because they knew what kind of person Niles was or if it was acceptable in their country), but without knowing some finer details to formalities, Leo didn’t want any chances taken.

“Same to you Niles.” Lissa beamed, “Now, dinner is waiting!”

She bounced off, gently touching Lon’qu’s hand as she led them back to the table. Leo felt a small smile tug at his face at the gesture. Odin had also moved to sit, giving a small indication, they should follow, his hands tapping at his sides in a silent code long engrained in the three’s minds.

At the table, Chrom was sitting at the head, to his one side was Lissa and Lon’qu, and the other a person with white hair and a heavy jacket. Beside them was a man with polished armour and brown hair, stiffly sitting. It reminded Leo of Jakob whenever Corrin convinced him to sit at dinner and not work. Inigo and Severa were also there, as well as a woman with a scholar’s gown and a boy dressed similarly. Sitting in the chairs Odin had gestured to, Leo stiffly sat, hands folded on his lap. Beside him, Niles slouched a little and grabbed one of his hands, squeezing lightly. Leo also ordered him to let go, less someone see, but the warmth was grounding.

Dinner was served all at once, the dishes set on the table in a pleasing fashion. Leo waited, wondering if he could serve himself before the Exalt, but the moment the food was on the table, Odin jumped up, starting to serve. Severa was a close second. Leo blinked, but watched as everyone, minus Chrom, starting to serve themselves.

“You can start serving.” Inigo softly said across the table, “It’s fine.”

Leo was infinitely glad his voice didn’t carry. Niles jumped up at once, starting to grab food, only to give some to Leo. Leo felt his face burn at the gesture.

“Niles…”

“Too many hands will just get in the way Leo.” Niles hummed.

When everyone had food, and began to eat (after some quick words that Leo didn’t catch), that was when Chrom stood up and started to serve himself. Leo blinked, his gaze fixated.

“It’s a tradition.” Inigo’s voice was pitched so only Leo and Niles could hear, “The Exalt lets their guests eat first as a sign of good will, that their comfort is over theirs.”

Interesting. “Od – Owain didn’t mention that.” Leo corrected himself.

Inigo snorted, “Typical.”

So,” Chrom’s voice suddenly filled the space, “Owain tells me you two are staying here?”

Guess that was decided for them. Not that Leo had many options, “That’s correct, milord.”

Across the table, Inigo and Severa almost choked on their food. Odin stared for a fraction too long and stopped himself by shoveling food into his mouth. It was unsightly, and Leo had to hold the urge to scold him.

“I hope you enjoy your stay here and don’t find anything lacking.” Chrom continued, “I’ll leave Owain to tend to your needs.”

Leo could practically feel the words Niles was going to say. He sharply dug his foot into Niles’. “We’re grateful for your hospitality.”

“Now that that’s out of the way.” Chrom gestured to the table, “Let’s have introductions?”

“I already did those!” Lissa proclaimed. “I’m ahead of you.”

“Very well.” Chrom chuckled. “This is Fredrick, head of the knights and one of my personal advisors.”

“Greetings.” Fredrick gave a bow.

“This is Robin, our head tactician and confidant.”

They waved cheerfully.

“And these, are some of the two people you will be working with.” Chrom continued, “This is Miriel and this is her son Laurent.”

This was Laurent, the one Odin had mentioned before. His hair was a similar shade of red to his mother’s just closer to an orange hue. It reminded Leo of autumn leaves in Hoshido. Both gave a stern nod, eyes boring into them, though it didn’t feel invasive, rather, it reminded Leo of looks he often gave something particularly puzzling. Somehow, it made him feel closer to them despite not exchanging a single word.

“I’m honoured to be working together.” Leo told them.

“Perhaps after our meal, you’ll allow us to start work?” Miriel inquired.

Leo’s heart stopped and his mouth widened into a smile, “I’d be more than happy to.”

~

The library was impressive, with shelves as high as the ceiling, multiple tables, chairs, and couches along a large fireplace. Leo inhaled and smelt the leather, the paper, and ink. Already on the table were books and parchment, ink bottles and quills laying neatly beside them. Leo immediately walked over to the shelves and ran his fingers along the spine of the books, exhaling slowly.

“I’m grateful for your assistance and help.” Leo turned to the pair, remembering his manners.

“The feeling is mutual.” Miriel said, her voice smooth and calculating, “Chrom has parted with me, as well as Laurent the peculiar situation surrounding the both of you. Rest assured, your situation will be kept safe.”

“Thank you.”

“Now, the details to how you and your partner arrived here are still hazy.” Laurent said, “The best place to start is the beginning.”

Right. Leo nodded. They’d get this solved one way or another, though sending him and Niles home was only part of his end game.

“I agree, but before I start, I want to inform you of my goal.”

“Goal?” Miriel’s eyes flashed, “Do tell.”

“I wish to return home, there is no question about that.” Leo smoothly started, “However, I wish to know if frequent travel is possible, a sort of open gateway, or potential to know how to cross dimensions at ease.”

“At ease, you say?” Miriel hummed, her gaze catching Laurent’s.

He shook his head, “I would have no knowledge about a stable way to travel through dimensions and time, only that it can be done.”

There was something he was missing, wasn’t he? Leo tucked that away. Right now, he didn’t have the luxury to pry into other’s lives. Right now, he needed to find a way to make sure travel could remain stable.

“You pose an interesting question, Leo.” Miriel redirected her attention to him, “However, one cannot help but be curious to why you’d wish for such a feat.”

Leo swallowed. It wasn’t surprising they’d ask that. Trust, was a two-way street, and Miriel did say she would be discreet. Sure, there was nothing she or anyone could do if Chrom asked her to report, but Leo was willing to pay that price.

“You see, it has to do with Od – Owain.” Leo caught himself, “And the capacity he knew me at when he was in my world.”

Miriel gestured to the couch by the currently empty fireplace. No doubt later it would be roaring to life. “Do sit down. I can sense this is a long story.”

Silently, Leo made sure to tell Niles about this later, and with a firm stride he sat down, ready to speak.

~

After dinner, Niles wasn’t too surprised that Leo insisted on going to the library with the two mages alone. There was no threat in the walls that Odin lived in, or people Odin considered untrustworthy. Plus, Niles didn’t want to sit in a library all evening, listening to a conversation he’d get lost in regardless of any attempt to follow.

Instead, he found himself roped into following Odin, Inigo, and Severa through the castle, to the training grounds. The familiarity of the situation almost made Niles laugh, but he held it. Cynthia was no where to be found, and Niles was silently grateful. Not that she wasn’t entertaining in her own right (Felicia had competition for the award of “How Many Times Can One Trip in a Minute?”), but only having the three allowed him to talk freely.

Their training grounds were wide, circular. A small shack sat off the side, probably for housing training weapons, and a fence wrapped around the perimeter. Severa and Inigo immediately hopped the fence, beelining to the shack, but Odin waited for him.

“Was dinner to your satisfaction Niles?”

“It was.” Niles gazed at Odin, “Though I feel I’m lacking dessert. Maybe you can help me with that? After all, what was that your Uncle said? Ah, he said you’ll tend to our needs?”

Odin’s face was slightly pink. Niles gleefully cheered inside. Being away from Odin for so long had weakened his defenses. Apparently now it was easier to get Odin to blush.

“This,” Odin coughed, “is our training grounds. The shooting gallery is in another location, if you’d like to visit it?”

His arms tingled and Niles wanted to say yes, but Inigo and Severa were jogging up, three practice swords between them. Inigo tossed a sword to Odin, who easily caught it. Niles felt his mouth dry. He hadn’t thought of what weapon Odin was using, however he never expected a completely different one.

“A sword?” Niles breathlessly asked, “Not tomes?”

“Ah…” Odin bit his lip, “I… was granted the ability to wield dark magics while traversing your world.”

So, Odin was a swordsman originally? Suddenly Niles could see the sword hanging from Lon’qu’s belt. It didn’t take a stretch of imagination to realize who taught Odin the ways of a sword. He swallowed thickly and watched, despite the clothing covering Odin’s arms, the muscle. He really should have noticed sooner; how toned Odin’s arms were. Clearly, not a typical mage’s arms.

“I see… so you have hidden sword skills I’ve yet to see.” Niles purred, hiding his thoughts, “I’d love to see those… up close and in action.”

This time Odin beamed and nodded, “Very well! Feast your eyes on Owain Dark! Master of the blade, of the dark secrets contained within.”

“Owain… it’s just a practice sword.” Severa groaned, before pointing her sword at Odin, “Let’s start already!”

“Very well! Don’t look away from my form, Niles!” Odin said before bouncing off.

Niles snorted and leaned against the fence, “I’m eager to see.”

The match started, Inigo sitting the first round out, acting as referee. When he gave the signal to start, Odin didn’t charge ahead, instead, he circled around Severa, the two in a deadlock, waiting for the first to strike.

Niles missed who started, but suddenly they sprung, both clashing and dodging. It was breathtaking, the way Odin danced around Severa, the way she danced around him. The style was unlike ones from Nohr or Hoshido. There was almost something soothing about it, from Severa and her smooth strikes, to Odin and his fluid dodges. He had seen Odin fight, with passion, aggression, unmerciful, like lightening striking, or a natural disaster overwhelming the land. This time it was more like a snake, curling around, waiting to strike with deadly accuracy. It made Niles’ blood boil, burning through his system. His lips felt dry and his mouth fuzzy.

When the match ended, Niles had to remind himself to breathe. Odin’s brow was glistening with sweat and his arms bulged as he flexed to wipe his brow, skin flushed. Inigo called the match, Severa urging him to fight her. Odin left them, walking towards Niles, a bright smile on his face.

“Well? How was my performance? Was it dazzling? Breath-taking? Have you…”

It was probably a bad decision to kiss Odin, given they would have an audience, but Niles didn’t care. He tugged harshly on Odin’s collar and pressed up, their lips meeting, slick, hot, an passionate. When they parted, Odin looked beyond flushed from a work out.

“I’m so attracted to you right now.” Niles whispered hotly. “And you’re going to make it up to me later.”

He could see Odin’s eyes dilate for a moment, his breath caught. Niles wanted to kiss him again, but Severa was calling, voice exasperated. Odin flashed a brief smile before he caught Niles’ hand and pressed a kiss to the back, before he was off in a flash.

~

Owain wanted to tell Niles later meant they waited for Leo, but his words were drowned the moment they entered his private quarters. Niles pounced, pushing Owain flush against the wall. The groan that escaped his lips filled Owain’s ears, sultry and needy. Niles smirked and dug his knee between Owain’s legs, hands placed on his chest.

“I miss your dark mage outfit.” Niles hummed, “It’s so much harder to touch bare skin now.”

The squeak that came out of Owain’s mouth was cut short by Niles kissing him, tongues curling and swirling in a powerful, slick mess. His hands weren’t idle either. Niles trailed his hands up and down Owain’s form, picking at the seams, trying to pry them off. Owain laughed against Niles’ lips and pulled away, saliva breaking between them.

“One second.” He reached to undo his shirt.

“Oh? Stripping for me?” Niles gave a half-lidded look, eye blown, no trace of blue remaining, “Why don’t you make that… interesting for me?”

The heat curled and pooled in Owain’s stomach. Niles stepped back further and sat on Owain’s bed, legs spread, eye focused, fixated. Owain swallowed and stepped a little closer, his fingers trailing at the hem of his shirt. Swallowing thickly, Owain closed his eyes and let the heat circulating in his body take over. Hooking his fingers under his shirt, Owain carefully took it off, ignoring how the whistle Niles gave echoed in the room. Dropping the fabric to the floor, Owain opened his eyes, looking at Niles. His heart spluttered as he took in Niles’ state. At this rate…

“You’re not done.” Niles told him, gesturing to his pants.

Oh Naga… Owain held his voice, knowing he wouldn’t make a coherent sound anyways, and walked closer, hands easily working his belt, his button, kicking his pants off as he approached Niles. Despite how hard his heart was pounding, Owain refused to let Niles know. Instead he carefully climbed onto Niles’ lap and slowly grinded down. The gasp that escaped Niles’ mouth was worth it. Even through the thin cloth of his under garments, Owain could feel Niles through his layers.

“Well?” Owain breathed hotly.

Niles leaned closer, arms wrapping around Owain’s bare skin, trailing up and down the small of his back.

“You’re not done.” He hooked his fingers in the hem of Owain’s under garments. “Shall I… help you with this?”

Owain could barely speak, so he just nodded.

~

Boneless, sweaty, but satisfied, Owain snuggled into Niles, feeling his warmth, his heartbeat. Lazily, Owain traced patterns on Niles’ arm, curling and swirling absentmindedly. Niles would look good with patterns permanently etched on his skin; Owain was confident he was right.

“You two had fun.”

Leo was stepping inside. Owain looked up and smiled, “Greetings milord, what did the journey in the worlds contained within leather and parchment yield?”

“Hope that we can resolve this and return.” Leo answered, raising an eyebrow, “Also, you are aware you are in no way obligated to call me milord anymore, right?”

Oh… Owain swallowed. He hadn’t stopped doing that had he? Was that perhaps annoying to Leo? “I’m sorry mi – I mean Leo. Is that title perhaps something you wish for me to cease using? Now that my true heritage has been revealed?”

Leo blinked, “I just thought…” He shook his head, “Never mind. You’re free to call me as you wish.”

Owain smiled and felt Niles tug him down, “Enough of this. It’s late. Get into bed.”

“Bossy, bossy…” Leo muttered, but Owain watched him quickly undress, taking his shoes and belt off.

“No, I mean all of it.” Niles stopped Leo as he tried to get into bed.

Leo paused, “You want me… naked?”

“I always want you naked.” Niles retorted.

Owain laughed, but watched as Leo took the shirt off, tossing it neatly over a chair, climbing into bed, “I’m not taking anymore off.” He announced, snuggling into Niles.

Niles shot a glare, but moved so he could also hold Leo. Owain snuggled closer, feeling Leo’s hand ghost over his arm. Finally, just the three of them. No need for him to run off for any duties, at least until the morning. He could laze with them until he was forced to get up. A small voice reminded him that this wasn’t better than last time. His time with them was limited, regardless of which world he was in. All that was different was this time, they were the ones leaving him. Leo had to return to Nohr and Niles would follow, ever the loyal retainer.

Leo’s words from earlier, how none of the royal siblings had even attempted to get another retainer filled Owain’s mind. A gesture more born out of business rather than sentimentality. It hurt Owain to admit it, but putting it off was dangerous. Not that he ever doubted his fellow retainer’s abilities (Niles, in fact, could shoot targets faster than most soldiers could draw a sword), but with reforms and change, there was bound to be unease. No doubt even when the idea was brought up by the Council, Lord Xander shut it down, and Owain was aware of how intimidating he could be. Someone had to tell the truth though, and if that person was Owain, so be it.

“Say…” Owain started slowly, now tracing patterns on Leo’s skin. “I’ve been pondering the idea you should seek and locate a new retainer.”

He could feel Leo stiffen under his finger and Niles in his arms. Owain swallowed. “Your safety, as well as King Xander and Lady Camilla’s, is the cornerstone to change. Unease in the monarchy can only spread to their people. The future could hold deadly surprises and there need only be one incident for riots to form in people’s hearts and unrest in the populace. Extra security is wise.”

For a moment, Owain wondered if Leo would say something, or Niles. Nothing. Only silence. He shifted, wondering if there was anything else he could add to his point, but Leo spoke.

“Let’s go to sleep Odin, Niles.” He sat up and kissed Nile’s cheek, before reaching over and kissing Owain’s too. “Good night.”

“Good night.” Niles softly said.

Owain swallowed. Did this mean… they were going to think over his suggestion? He wasn’t about to ask, “Let the Lord of Dreams lead you into a blissful sleep.”

Sleep came, but it wasn’t nearly as blissful as Owain had wished.

~

Niles slipped out of bed, making sure Leo and Odin were covered, before he changed and got out of the room. Ambling around, Niles tried to remember the way to the training grounds from earlier with Odin, but the evening was a bit blurry. Eventually, he gave up and asked a maid, who nearly jumped at his voice, but helpfully helped him.

The shooting range was clean, smelt of pine. Niles grabbed a practice bow and quiver, feeling the smooth wood. Exhaling he started, stretching, and firing an arrow. He hit the bullseye. Odin’s words from the night before floated in his head, causing Niles to clench his teeth. He fired another arrow and split his first one.

How could Odin suggest that, and so calmly? Did he think his reasoning was enough to undo years of building up a relationship, both professionally and personally? Niles fired another arrow, the thunk into the wood satisfying. Niles didn’t want a new person to work with he wanted Odin.

And that was already dangerous enough idea. Niles hissed and grabbed another arrow. Logically, he couldn’t keep Odin. Even if there was a chance of Odin coming back with them, that chance was shattered the moment his true origins were revealed. A prince. Royalty. Duty to his country, to his Uncle, and possibly, to the throne. No one had stated if Chrom was married, or had a child of his own, but even if he did, Odin was expected to support regardless. Niles knew it all too well. Leo couldn’t just disappear, so Odin couldn’t either.

Another arrow hit the target. Niles lowered the bow, wiping sweat from his brow. The only thing they could do now, was enjoy their meager time with Odin. His heart ached at the realization, but Niles hastily shoved it away.

~

Leo woke to Odin pressing butterfly kisses along his shoulders, already dressed and out of bed. Groaning, Leo rolled over, finding the space where Niles was the previous night already empty. No doubt he was roaming around, or at the archery range. It appeared his findings would have to wait.

“My apologies Leo,” Odin was saying, “However, I got some meetings to attend to today. Feel free to wander around these halls to your heart’s content. If you run into any troubles, the guards or servants will assist you.”

“It’s fine Odin.” Leo murmured, “I’ll see you later.”

“Of course.” Odin pressed one more kiss to Leo’s forehead and then left.

A few minutes passed before Leo got up, changing, and wandering out of Odin’s room. The way to the library wasn’t too difficult, and upon entering it, Leo didn’t see Laurent or Miriel, but Inigo talking to a white-haired man. His robes were a deep purple with some yellow and black. The moment Leo stepped inside, the two stopped talking, Inigo waving. A moment later the white-haired man also waved, eyes half lidded.

“Good morning Leo.” Inigo cheerfully said, dropping his hand, “Are you looking for Laurent and Miriel?”

“Yes, I am. Have you seen them?”

“They’re at some meeting, but rest assured, I’m here to help.” The white-haired man said, still waving jauntily, “I’m Henry.” He gave a light laugh.

Henry… that was Inigo’s father, wasn’t it? “It’s a pleasure.”

“Same.” Henry replied, “Now, we should get to work!” He turned to Inigo, “I’ll see you later son.”

“Yes father.” Inigo gave a quick hug before he exited.

“Now,” Henry’s eyes were open, revealing a violet colour, “Miriel has told me interesting things, mainly about where our area of research will head off to.”

Leo nodded, “I have the notes we made from yesterday.”

“Good.” Henry said sagely before cackling, “But those aren’t needed. I’m familiar with the direction Miriel was intending, but she’s not as familiar with Plegian magic.”

Plegian? “I’ve never heard of it.”

“That’s because Miriel isn’t familiar with it.” Henry restated, “And if there is one thing they were interested in, it was bending the fabric of reality.”

Bending the… Leo wanted to say something to that, but in the end, that was sort of what he and Niles had done. He closed his mouth.

“Now, let’s explore another avenue, shall we? Perhaps, a combination of our research will lead a fruitful result.”

Henry laughed again and Leo was suddenly grateful he had spent so many years with Odin.

~

Owain tapped the table, wanting to listen to the Council speak, but his mind kept tugging to the night before, to what he had said. Leo and Niles hadn’t approached the subject again and it was both worrying and freeing. Worrying in that Owain wasn’t sure if they’d bring it up again, but freeing because if they said nothing, that was good news, right? Though, in the end, what did it matter? Time was limited with them from the start. Owain should be used to it.

The Council finished speaking and Owain was immensely glad he wasn’t called on to speak, Robin standing up. When the meeting finished, Owain gratefully slipped out. He had no more meetings, but that didn’t stop his other duties. Humming, Owain looked outside. The day was sunny and warm. Perhaps later he could drag Leo out of the library and Niles out of the shooting range, and they could just… spar together, or talk together.

“Owain!”

He turned, tucking his thoughts away. Lissa was bouncing up to him, Lon’qu beside her. Owain gave a smile, “Mother, Father.”

“Have you eaten something yet?” Lissa asked.

Owain thought to the apple he swiped before the meeting. Lissa spoke before he could say.

“We’re off to an early lunch. Do join us?”

Well, he couldn’t say no to his parents, “Very well. I shall accompany you to our break in the midday.”

Lunch was outside, something Owain was grateful for. When they were served, Owain began to eat, happy it was light. Something about sparring on a full stomach always made him nauseous.

“So… how are Leo and Niles today?”

“They’ve recuperated and regained their stamina from the previous day’s endeavours. Their spirits are recharged and they’re forging their path for today with vigor and enthusiasm.” Owain replied.

“I’m glad to hear that.” Lissa barely bat an eyelash, “And they slept well?”

“Yes! They fell deep into the realm of dreams and slept fit through the night.” Owain confirmed, grabbing another sandwich.

“So, you never told us.” Lissa leaned closer, “What was your relationship with them like?”

Owain nearly dropped his sandwich, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Niles’ words when he spoke to Chrom filled Owain’s mind. Swallowing, Owain tried to think of a way to word his thoughts. Lying wasn’t good, not a heroic quality, and the truth always oozed out eventually. Yet, he had never dated someone in his world before, so how could he go from “barely held hands with the person” to “I’ve slept with two people at the same time consensually”?

“I… well that is… it’s a long tale, full of woes, strife, and eventual love.” Owain tried to think of the beginning. How did they even get together in the first place?

“Love?” Lissa asked.

Crap. Owain’s thoughts crashed and fell. He swallowed and opened his mouth, before shutting it audibly. Lissa’s eyes were sparking, and Lon’qu… his eyes were blank as usual, but Owain could swear he could see his mouth twitching up in surprise.

“I… uh…” Owain steeled himself. This was his mother and father. They wouldn’t care. “I meant to inform you upon an earlier time, the nature of our relationship but…”

“You’re in a courtship.” Lon’qu cut to the chase.

It still didn’t stop Owain from flushing, “I suppose… that is one way to word my situation with Leo and Niles. We’re… whole apart, but better together, we complete each other in ways we never expected to, we…”

“You’re in love!” Lissa squeaked, “How adorable. My baby boy… all grown up.”

“Mother…”

“Never fear!” Lissa put her hands on her hips, “I won’t prank your boyfriends for long.”

“Thank you.” Owain said before the last part registered in his mind, “Wait, what?”

~

Niles ended his practicing at the archery range when his arms ached and his stomach rumbled, reminding him he hadn’t eaten breakfast. Stashing the bow and quiver away, Niles headed back to the castle, intent on finding a servant to point him in the direction of food. However, that plan was scrapped when he saw Odin sitting outside with his parents. Ambling over, Niles carefully made sure he was quiet, sneaking up on Odin, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, leaning over, and swiping his sandwich.

“Thanks.” Niles said between bites.

Odin stiffened, but didn’t scream. (Much to Niles’ disappointment, before he remembered he got Odin to scream a lot the night before. It placated him.)

“Niles.” Odin’s voice was a little stiff, “You were practicing.”

Niles snorted, “Are you saying I smell?” He finished the sandwich and grabbed another from Odin’s plate.

“That was not my intention.” Odin dryly answered.

Niles chuckled before he directed his attention to Odin’s parents, “Greetings. I hope the morn has treated you well.”

“Oh, it most certainly has.” Lissa replied, “But don’t let us get in the way of your bonding time.” She stood up, “I got meetings.”

“Training.” Lon’qu cited, “Come by later.” He said as a parting to Odin.

“Yes father.” Odin said.

They left, giving Niles a pick of seats. However, instead of sitting across from Odin, he plopped down on Odin’s lap, straddling him. Odin flushed and flailed.

“Niles…”

“What?” Niles slyly smiled, “You had no problem with me on your lap last…”

“Don’t you dare.” Odin cut him off.

“Ruining my fun.” Niles finished the sandwich, “Can I have another?”

“Oh, now you’re inquiring.” Odin rolled his eyes, but he handed the serving plate to Niles.

“Thank you.” Niles ate another quickly, “So, I’ve been wondering, do all of royalty have a Brand?”

Odin curled his hand around Niles’ waist, over the fact he was on his lap, “My Uncle has one, as well as my cousin, but my mother never did. It kept her up at night, but here I am.” Odin waved his hand.

Cousin? “So, the Exalt has a kid?”

“Lucina.” Odin supplied, “She’s fierce, strong, a great leader. Currently she’s dealing with some trouble around a small village. Soon she’ll return.”

Niles hummed, “I’d like to meet her.”

Odin chuckled, “I’d like that too.”

~

Sometime during his studies, Miriel and Laurent walked in. Leo barely noticed, not when Henry’s talk about magic pulled him in, capturing his mind. Magic, it seemed, while similar in a lot of aspects, mutated and changed everywhere. Magic in Ylisse was different from Plegia, which was different from Nohr or Hoshido. Flipping a page, Leo stared at the diagrams. Sure, he couldn’t read the language, but Miriel and Henry had already explained. If their theories were correct… Leo touched the page, as if the words could absorb into his hand, into his mind. He swallowed. There were limited ways to test the spell, but Leo was confident.

Odin’s words swirled in the back of Leo’s mind, how he should get a new retainer. Leo tightened his grip on the book, resting another hand on the notes he had made. No. If this worked then everyone, not just Leo, would be able to potentially have their retainers back…

He shoved that thought away. False hope was worse than no hope. First, they had to test.

~

Owain ended up taking Niles to training, sparring with him lightly, like the old times. Niles fired dull wooden sticks at him, and Owain tried to take him down with a wooden sword. It was a work out, more so for Niles. He could see Niles silently calculating, dodging his sword, internalizing how he moved. Niles was learning how to counter him as well as learning how to work with him. It made Owain’s heart ache a little, but he shoved it aside. This was good practice for Niles should Leo ever use a sword, not on his horse, in battle. They ended when the sun was going down, the sky dimming slightly. Flopping onto the grass, Owain let the cool breeze rustle his hair, his clothes. It was welcoming.

“Move.” Niles said, but flopped down on him regardless.

Owain curled an arm around Niles, “Our bout was magnificent. Your movements grand and strategies calculating.”

“Our sparring was different.” Niles hummed.

They lay still, Owain closing his eyes. Dinner would be soon and there was no way they’d be allowed in. A bath was necessary, but Owain’s body felt so limp, his mind disconnected with his body. In a moment…

“There you are.”

Owain opened his eyes. Leo was standing there, along with Laurent. Groaning, Owain tried to sit up, jostling Niles in turn, who grumbled, but sat up too, giving a wave.

“Greetings Leo, Laurent.” Owain wasn’t standing up, but he was attempting, “It seems our paths have finally crossed at this hour. What sort of events are lined up in your schedules at this time of the day?”

“Testing.” Laurent replied, “You’re in the way.”

“You could always move.” Niles retorted.

Owain nudged him, using it as an excuse to hold Niles’ shoulder as a prompt to help him stand up. “What sort of testing?”

“The spell to bring us back.” Leo answered.

“Oh? You’ve unlocked the secrets to opening a portal through the dimensions?” Owain asked, ignoring how his heart tingled at his words.

“Not quite. We’re testing locally.” Leo opened a book, “Though, if you could?”

Owain blinked and walked over, staring at the book. Inside was parchment with Leo’s neat handwriting. Picking the parchment up, Owain read it. It had been a while since he had dabbled in magic, but theory and terms stuck in his brain.

“I tried translating with assistance.” Leo explained, “Since I’m apparently the one who has to cast the spell since I’m the one using it.”

Owain hummed his understanding, looking at the book underneath. It was at the page Leo was translating. Scanning carefully, Owain read both, before nodding, “Looks spectacular, though if I may add in a suggestion…”

“If it has anything to do with your dramatics, you’re dropping it.” Niles deadpanned behind him.

“Hey!” Owain pouted, “I resent that. I was going to say, perhaps instead of this word…” He patted his side before realizing he didn’t have a quill on him anymore, “Uh…”

“Here.” Leo produced one.

“Thank you mi – Leo.” Owain took the quill and carefully rewrote a word over top of the other, crossing the mistake out.

“I see…” Leo muttered, “Thank you.” He took the quill back and turned to Laurent, “I’m ready.”

Laurent was staring for a moment at Owain, before he coughed lightly and nodded, focusing on Leo, “Very well. Stand over there. I’ll be over here.”

Owain backed up, as well as Niles, watching the scene. Leo had the book open and the parchment ready. Slowly, he began to read, the words floating in the air. A breeze picked up in front of him before a small whirling portal appeared, no bigger than a melon. Leo continued to talk and another portal slowly opened in front of Laurent. The portals were blue, as if the sky was swirling into them. Owain stared as Leo finished talking, the portals remaining. Laurent then carefully pulled a scroll from his pocket and pushed it into the portal. Owain watched as the scroll appeared in front of Leo, who accepted it.

“Oh, how interesting.” Niles mused beside Owain, arm slowly curling around his waist.

Slowly Owain snuggled into the touch, “Lord Leo has opened a gate between our current world.”

They watched as Leo set the scroll down and took another object, the quill, and passed it through. The two continued this, using a variety of objects, from slightly larger items like books, to organic items like apples. When they finished, Leo spoke again and the portals vanished.

“A complete success.” Laurent breathed, “As predicted.”

Leo shut the book, “Thanks for your assistance.”

“The results are most interesting, so it is I who should be thanking you.”

“Great.” Niles didn’t let go of Owain, “Now that we’re done that, dinner?”

Leo looked over at them, frowning, “A bath first.”

“Oh? How forward.” Niles teased.

Owain almost felt bad that Laurent was around to witness, but he shook that away, “Enough. Dinner will be soon. Let’s clean up.”

Niles turned to him, “Only if it’s together.”

The look Laurent shot him was almost enough for Owain to die on the spot. He managed, somehow, to navigate Niles away, watching out the corner of his eyes as Leo immediately excused himself, following them a few steps behind. Not that Laurent would question Leo about this, but Owain wasn’t going to stop him from following.

~

Inigo waited till just before supper to grab Owain away, just before he entered the dining hall. Owain managed to splutter out that Leo and Niles “not wait for his dark presence” and to “enjoy the feast that Naga has gifted us”, before Inigo tugged him into a room.

Leo’s words from earlier, how Xander hadn’t taken up a new retainer had bounced in his mind for a good day. The fluttering in his heart was enough to make him curse and wish Leo hadn’t informed him. It sent too much in his system, too many things burning and coursing through his mind.

It was ridiculous, for hope to spread in his chest, consume him slowly. It had to be squashed. Immediately. Hope, like Despair, were mindsets everyone wanted to avoid, yet afford at the same time. Regardless, both were torturous in their own rights. And Inigo wanted to avoid that and spare his friends too.

“Inigo, what ails you friend?” Owain was straightening his shirt, but Inigo saw the marks on his neck. He held his tongue. “Dinner awaits and leaving guests unattended is most uncouth.”

“I just… wanted to ask how you were.” Inigo hated that his reasoning felt flat.

“I’m fantastic, bright and burning as the sun in the sky.” Owain boasted, “Not a storm cloud in sight.”

“Oh… I see…” Inigo had to be stronger, not avoid the topic, “It’s just… you know they have to leave and I just don’t want you… upset.”

There was no need to specify who. Owain’s gaze softened and he patted Inigo’s hair, tangling calloused fingers in the strands, stroking gently. “Thank you, Inigo. Your concern is truly heart warming, reminding me of how much I cherish you and your friendship.” He sucked in a breath, “I’m aware… our time is limited, but all gifts come with a price. I am just lucky enough I got to see Niles and Leo, who are most dear to my heart, one more time. It’s…” He paused, “It’s perhaps a gift I don’t deserve.”

Inigo’s heart stopped. He knew what Owain was trying to say. In another circumstance, if the universe had played right, perhaps instead of Leo and Niles… it would have been Xander and Peri. Or Camilla and Beruka. He knew, Severa felt the same way he did. It made them all fools, really.

“No, you deserve this.” Inigo firmly said, “You love them.”

“And you don’t love Lord Xander?” Owain cocked his head.

The words drove a stake through Inigo’s heart. He harshly exhaled. His heart was pounding furiously against the weapon of Owain’s words, but logic over took his brain, “Lord Xander is King. There would have been nothing for me anyways.”

“You know that’s not true.” Owain whispered.

The words hurt Inigo more than the previous ones. Inigo shoved a gross sob away and curled his fingers into Owain’s shirt, “We don’t. There is no way to find out.” He let go, inhaling deeply, “Sorry… didn’t mean to get depressing. Let’s go to supper before they wonder where we are.”

He tried to pull away, but Owain pulled him into a hug, warm and strong. Inigo inhaled, smelling the steel from Owain’s sword, leather, and clean cotton. Tears prickled his eyes and they stood still, for just a moment, in a warm embrace.

~

Niles hated to admit it, but without Owain, dinner felt foreign, off kilter. Swallowing his food, he reached for his drink, before remembering he had drained the wine already. The bottle was on the other side of the table. He frowned, glancing at Leo, who was eating slowly, his glass still filled. How rude would it be considered if he just swiped Leo’s wine? Leo hardly drank when he was on edge, so the wine would go to waste…

“Here.” Lissa was suddenly behind him, pouring a glass, “I noted you were empty.”

A flirty remark sat on his tongue, but Niles swallowed it. Not this time, not when this was Odin’s mother, one of the few people, in a long, long time, he wanted to impress. Not just because he was dating (and screwing) Odin, but because of the look Odin had when he talked about his parents, the high regard he had for them.

“Thank you, milady.” Niles sipped the glass, wishing he could down it in a single gulp.

“No need for that.” Lissa sat in the empty seat beside him, “So… you and Owain are getting along?”

Niles thought of their time in the bath, how he had suckled along Owain’s neck until he was mewling under him, skin stained red, “I’d say yes.”

“And Owain is treating you and Leo well too?”

Niles thought of Owain returning the gesture, kissing him until Niles was dizzy, and not just from the heat of the water, “I’d also say yes to that too.”

“Excellent.” Lissa smoothed her skirt and picked the wine bottle up, pouring Niles more. “Though…” Lissa lowered, so her voice was only heard to Niles, “If you or Leo ever hurt my baby boy I’ll run you through with an axe well before my husband, and brother get to you. And that would just be the warm up.”

Niles shivered and felt his heart race, “Milady, if you weren’t already married, I would have fallen in love with you right this instant. Though, rest assured, I take my relationship with Odin very seriously. I’d die before anything bad happened to him.”

Lissa laughed brightly and patted his arm, “You’re very smooth, and honest. I can tell. Thank you.”

She lifted her hand for Niles to shake, he did, but nearly jumped, when, somehow out of nowhere, a frog was in his hand.

“Take care.” Lissa cheerfully said before walking away.

A moment later, Niles heard Leo spluttering and coughing. It didn’t take a look to know that Lissa had visited him and no doubt, pranked him in some way.

~

A few days passed, Inigo’s words occasionally floating in Owain’s mind. He wasn’t angry, merely speculative, as Leo’s research, aided by Laurent, Miriel, and Henry slowly progressed further and further. Soon Leo was sending living things through at longer distances. Owain would go to bed with Leo chatting happily to Niles, who would stroke both of their arms and hum at the right parts. Owain tried to input his thoughts too, but his tongue would get jammed in his words. Still, he managed to sound bright and happy, until the next day when Leo managed to set portals up to Regna Ferox for a good ten minutes, before he collapsed due to exhaustion. The swirl of panic at Leo collapsing was also mixed with his panic that they were advancing too fast. Regardless of if Leo was exhausted, he need only to get through the portal back to Nohr.

Owain hated himself for thinking that the moment it entered his mind. He busied himself by helping Niles take Leo back inside, to rest. He spent the afternoon, brushing his duties off, holding Leo in his arms, as though if he held him, progress would slow down.

It of course, didn’t.

The next two days held better results, Leo able to keep the portal open longer as well as getting further and further away, as though he were building stamina. Owain’s heart twisted and clenched harder and harder with each success and he hated himself more.

The last day of practice, Leo was able to maintain a portal for a good eight hours, even moving around doing other things as the portal remained open. Owain didn’t want to watch for long. Instead he went to train, beating the dummy so hard he broke it. Twice. Soon. They were leaving soon. He couldn’t be upset. This was necessary… Leo had duties and couldn’t remain in Ylisse. Owain would hurt after they left, more than when he left, but dwelling in sadness wasn’t his style. They would leave him, but Owain would make sure they never forgot him.

~

Theoretically, it would work. Leo traced his fingers over the parchment, holding it to his chest. They had done all the tests they could possibly do. Now all the needed was to take the next step forward and attempt. Leo had no doubt it would work. It would work multiple times. He was sure. He could do it. Keeping the explanation away from Odin was necessary. False hope was worse than no hope at all.

The parchment felt like a lifeline, one Leo was never going to let go of, and prayed, that it would work, that his hopes weren’t false.

~

“What is this?” Leo asked the moment he entered the room.

Candles were lit, all of them neatly placed in rows. A flower arrangement sat on the dresser, full and gorgeous, with many colours and fragrances that complimented rather than overwhelm. The bed was made with different sheets, these ones a soft blue colour. Odin was on the bed and Leo’s face burned. Niles on the other hand, whistled.

“It seems we have a gift.” Niles tugged Leo in and shut the door, “So, this is why you ran off after dinner.”

“Surprise?” Odin was sitting, leg lazily off the side, “The idea hit me recently, that we haven’t had a romantic evening like…”

Niles cut him off and kissed him, trailing his hands in the thin fabric around Odin’s waist, “I love you so much.”

Leo nodded, staring intently. “I love you too Odin.”

He crossed the room and kissed Odin, wishing Odin wasn’t pressing into him like it was their last kiss. The explanations Leo had withheld filled his mind, ready to burst, but Leo held onto them and kissed Odin harder, drowning his words with Odin’s tongue invading his mouth.

~

Owain woke to his two lovers nestled on either side of him, warm and solid. Lifting a hand, Owain brushed his fingers through their hair, loving the wild tangles in Niles’ and the softness of Leo’s. Closing his eyes, Owain pressed them closer, giving a small kiss to the top of their heads, laughing at Niles flickered an eye open and Leo groaned into Owain’s shoulder.

“Good morning.” Owain brightly said.

“Too early.” Niles grumbled, “Exhausted.”

“The sun is out and that means the day has arrived.” Owain told him, his heart slowly beating. “What sort of adventures will we get to today?”

He half knew the answer before Leo spoke, but it hurt all the same.

“I think… it’s time… to test and see… if we can return.”

Niles was still beside him. Owain felt a sharp intake of breath, but he eased his lungs, “I see. Very well! We shall have to inform my uncle, Inigo, Severa, and my parents. Oh, I suppose everyone will want to witness, for the science.”

“But first…” Leo leaned in, kissing Owain lightly, “Good morning.”

Owain returned the kiss. Niles then pulled him into one too. It wasn’t good bye yet, but it would be. Owain wouldn’t cry, not until they were gone.

“Good morning to you too Niles.” Owain said.

And… good bye.

~

They gathered outside, in a garden behind the castle. Owain tried to not think of everyone around them, merely focusing on Leo and Niles. They were both wearing their original clothes, a small pack of provisions gifted to them. Some of it was food, but when Miriel gifted Leo a book, Owain was sure he was going to choke.

Chrom said something, but Owain didn’t hear it. It was unbecoming of a Prince, but Owain was going to let it slide. Today, he was Odin Dark, retainer, watching his two lovers leave him. Tomorrow he’d be back to Owain, Prince of Ylisse.

“You’re all set?” Odin found himself asking.

“Of course.” Niles grinned, “No need to ask.”

“If you two could…” Leo opened the book, “Be silent for a second.”

Odin almost said ‘Yes, milord.’ He held it.

Leo began to speak, his words filling the air. Odin almost wanted to interrupt him, stop him, but that was selfish. The wind was harsher and stronger, but the portal was large, easily tall enough for Leo and Niles to walk through. Leo stopped talking. This was it. The portal would stay open until Leo closed it. Odin felt a lump in his throat.

“I suppose, this is goodbye.” Leo softly said, gesturing for Odin to come closer.

As if he would be able to stop. Odin walked over, not caring when Leo pulled him into a kiss, deep and firm. When he broke it, Niles grabbed him and harshly pressed his lips against his. Odin wished he wasn’t crying, but he was silently.

“Don’t cry.” Leo was by his side, hugging him.

“It makes me want to bundle you away.” Niles muttered.

Odin wished with all his heart he could say yes. He pulled away, “I’ll never forget you. Don’t forget about me. I love you both.”

“I love you too, Odin Dark.” Leo touched his face, “Or Owain.”

“I don’t care what you call me.” Odin said.

“How about idiot?” Niles asked.

Odin dryly laughed, “That’s okay too.”

Niles sobered, “I love you too dork.”

And just like that, they disappeared into the portal, their touch leaving Odin’s arm. The heat faded too quickly, and Odin fell to the ground, not strong enough to cry, but not strong enough to follow. This was it. His heart was slowly crushing. Distantly, he could hear Inigo and Severa moving closer, their hands lightly touching his shoulders. It was enough for Odin to bow his head, let a few tears escape, trailing down his chin. This was it. The portal would close soon. He’d be left alone. Again. Odin closed his eyes. He didn’t want to see that.

A long moment, Odin wasn’t sure how long, passed. No one said anything, but he could feel unrest behind him. Words caught in his ears. The portal wasn’t shutting. Was this an issue? A problem? Odin’s heart leapt. What if… something went wrong? Fear easily replaced his sadness. Perhaps… Odin jumped up, life in his limbs, hand reaching out to the portal, ready to go in, when a hand grabbed his.

Odin liked to think he didn’t scream, but later, everyone would tell him he indeed screamed. A figure emerged from the portal, darkened, until Niles reappeared, standing solidly before him. Odin blinked and felt a few tears fall down his face. He was hallucinating. Clearly a spell was cast on him, to confuse his senses, disjoint his mind.

“You cried for us. I’d say that’s cute, but I don’t want to be axed.” Niles sounded so real.

Wait. Axed? Odin blinked, “I’m confused…”

“Guess it worked.” Niles grinned, “Though I’m just as surprised as you are. Apparently, our lord likes to keep secrets from us.”

Wait. Secrets? Odin blinked, “What…” The questions were piling up.

“It’s stable is what I’m saying.” Leo was suddenly beside him, “The portal. I wasn’t sure if it would work, and so far, but it appears this isn’t too difficult to maintain. Or cast. I feel great. Sorry for keeping this secret, but I figured…”

His words were muted. Odin stared. Maintain… the portal was open. Leo and Niles could travel freely… his mind spun at the implications. This shouldn’t be possible, Odin was sure there were some rules in a space and time handbook that stated people shouldn’t be able to do this, but he couldn’t care less.

Rushing forward, Odin gave the roughest, and sloppiest kiss to Leo’s lips, their teeth hitting each other’s. Happiness burned inside of him. If the portal was open and could be opened for long periods and with ease… that meant… he could… Inigo could… Severa could…

“Hey don’t forget me.”

Niles kissed him just as roughly. Odin allowed it. They pulled away to everyone staring, though Chrom looked expectant.

“Lord?”

Oh. Odin faded and Owain returned, “Uh… see… it’s…”

“I’m sorry for the deception.” Leo cut in, “I just didn’t feel it necessary to inform you earlier. I’m Prince Leo of Nohr. Perhaps… we could have a discussion… about Odin becoming my retainer again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kissing Hands: I'd like to think Niles' flirting will someday land him in hot water. Much to Leo's frustrations.
> 
> Silent Code: They totally have non verbal communication (probably prompted by Odin, who was overly enthusiastic about it).
> 
> Traditon: I made this up. I like to think Ylisse has traditions geared towards their guests comfort.
> 
> Robin: Decided to go gender neutral with Robin too.
> 
> Chrom's Wife: I'm leaving who he married ambiguous.
> 
> Henry's eyes: In case no one is aware, FE Heroes confirmed that Henry's eye colour is violet. While FE Heroe's canon can be up for debate, I think it's the closest to a canon eye colour we'll get, so I went with it.
> 
> Quill: I head canon mages carry quills around to jot stuff in their tomes.
> 
> Portals: I'm making everything up.
> 
> Lissa's pranks: I used one she did in canon to Robin and had her do that to Niles. What she did to Leo, who knows?


End file.
